Nowe życie
by Tithielle
Summary: Edward zostawia Bellę. Ona, zrozpaczona, nie ma ochoty do życia. Jednak to się zmienia, gdy na jej drodze staje ktoś, kto sprawia, że Bella odnajduje nowy cel w życiu: zemstę.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Wszystkie postaci należą do Stephenie Meyer.

_„Nie jesteś kimś dla mnie odpowiednim, Bello."_

Te słowa krążyły w mojej głowie i rozbrzmiewały pustym echem. Oczywiście. Edward był przecież piękny, silny, szybki, praktycznie nie było rzeczy, której by nie potrafił. A ja? Chciałam coś powiedzieć, znaleźć jakieś argumenty, przekonać go, żeby został. Ale musiałam spojrzeć prawdzie w oczy – nie mam w sobie niczego, co mogłoby go przy mnie zatrzymać. Moja niezdarność i skłonność do pakowania się w tarapaty były dodatkowym czynnikiem, który go ode mnie odpychał. Jedyne, co potrafiłam zrobić dobrze, to skutecznie utrudniać mu życie.

Zostawił mnie. Nie winiłam go za to, rozumiałam go. Mógł mieć każdą, naprawdę każdą dziewczynę, jaką by chciał. Zapewne już niedługo znajdzie sobie jakąś wampirzycę, która będzie tak samo piękna i silna jak on. Na myśl o tym, poczułam się tak, jakby moje i tak już zranione serce, przeszyło tysiąc zimnych ostrzy. Edward, mój Edward z kimś innym u jego boku. Jak to możliwe? W ciągu minuty straciłam sens mojego życia.

Minęło wiele godzin odkąd przewróciłam się i upadłam w lesie. Leżałam tak całą noc, robiło się już coraz widniej. Jednak nawet nie myślałam o tym, by choć spróbować znaleźć drogę do domu. Nie chciałam wracać. Nie miałam po co. Mogłabym już zawsze tak leżeć na wilgotnym mchu, wiedząc, że zaraz umrę. Niczego tak bardzo nie pragnęłam jak zamknąć oczy i zasnąć wiecznym snem. Nie czuć już nic. Żadnej pustki po odejściu mojej jedynej miłości, żadnego bólu rozstania z ukochanym, żadnych wspomnień. Niestety, mimo iż leżałam tak jeszcze długi czas, nie umarłam. Zasnęłam w końcu, wyczerpana wydarzeniami, o których wolałabym nie pamiętać. Nie miałam żadnych snów. Tylko pustka.

Gdy się obudziłam, w lesie panowały egipskie ciemności. Nie wiedziałam ile czasu spałam, ile już godzin, czy raczej dni, spędziłam w tym lesie. Oprócz bólu po stracie ukochanego Edwarda, czułam także jakieś sanie w żołądku. Ach tak, to głód. Nie jadłam nic od czasu lunchu w szkole. Ostatniego lunchu z Edwardem...

Zostawił mnie. Jestem sama. Nie mam powodu, by żyć.

Po jakimś czasie malutka cząstka mojego umysłu, która nie myślała o tym, co straciłam, zaczęła się buntować. Cichy głosik w mojej głowie podpowiadał mi:

- _Musisz wstać i żyć dalej._

Niestety, zdecydowanie nikł w natłoku wspomnień. Miałam w myślach jedynie obraz Edwarda. Jego bladą twarz, jego śmiech, aksamitny głos. Nie byłam w stanie wykonać jakiegokolwiek ruchu bez niego. Wszystko kim byłam i co robiłam w przeszłości zdawało się nie mieć najmniejszego znaczenia. Zostawił mnie.

Po kilku minutach, a może godzinach, liście paproci, w które wpatrywałam się od jakiegoś czasu niewidzącymi oczyma, zaczęły zmieniać barwę z czarnej na coraz jaśniejszy odcień zieleni. Głosik w mojej głowie, którego wcześniej tak skutecznie uciszyłam wspomnieniami o Edwardzie, znowu przybrał na sile:

- _Wstań, wyjdź z tego lasu, wróć do ojca._

Racja. Przecież gdzieś za tymi drzewami czeka na mnie Charlie. Pewnie odchodzi od zmysłów ze zmartwienia. Muszę się podnieść. Muszę iść dalej.

Nie sądziłam, żeby kiedykolwiek udało mi się zapomnieć o Edwardzie, ale musiałam zrobić krok naprzód i postarać się żyć bez niego.

Spróbowałam wstać. Udało mi się to dopiero za czwartym razem, kiedy włożyłam w to całą swoją siłę. Oparłam się o drzewo, oddychając ciężko. Wtedy zauważyłam jakiś ruch około pięć metrów ode mnie. Podniosłam wzrok. Tam, również oparta o drzewo stała…

- Victoria – wyszeptałam.

- Bella – skinęła na mnie głową. – Nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszę, że cię widzę.

Uśmiechnęła się złowrogo. Jej oczy połyskiwały szkarłatem.


	2. Chapter 2

Nie czułam strachu. To było… zrezygnowanie. Przecież od dawna wiedziałam, że śmierć jest mi pisana. A skoro nie ma już przy mnie Edwarda, nic nie tracę.

- No dalej – zachęciłam ją. – Zabij mnie. Przecież po to tu jesteś, prawda?

- Tak – przyznała spokojnie. – Twój kochaś zabił Jamesa. Zemszczę się na nim, zabijając ciebie.

- Trochę się spóźniłaś. Edwarda już nie obchodzi to, co się ze mną stanie. Odszedł.

Głos załamał mi się na ostatnim słowie. Victoria spojrzała na mnie z pobłażaniem.

- Och, biedna, mała Bella – zakpiła. – Taka bezbronna, sama w lesie...

- Zamilcz – rzuciłam tylko. Nie miałam ochoty przed śmiercią wysłuchiwać jej wynurzeń na mój temat.

- Och, pokazujemy pazurki, co? – zadrwiła, ale dała spokój. – Cóż, w takim razie będę musiała znaleźć inny sposób, żeby pomścić śmierć Jamesa.

Zamilkła na chwilę. Przypatrywała mi się uważnie, jakby zastanawiała się, co ze mną teraz zrobić. Po dłuższej chwili odezwała się:

- A więc cię zostawił. Czemu?

- Powiedział, że nie jestem dla niego dość dobra – odpowiedziałam żałośnie płaczliwym głosem.

Nie powtórzyłam dokładnie słów Edwarda, ale przecież o to właśnie mu chodziło. Wyraz twarzy Victorii zmienił się błyskawicznie. Teraz patrzyła na mnie współczującym wzrokiem. A przynajmniej takie sprawiała wrażenie.

- Bardzo cię zranił. – To nie było pytanie.

- Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo – powiedziałam cicho.

- Jak mógł? – Zaskoczyła mnie. Nie patrzyła na mnie, ale gdzieś w przestrzeń ponad moim ramieniem. Mówiła bardziej do siebie niż do mnie. – Myślałam, że jego uczucia do ciebie nic nie jest w stanie złamać. Co prawda, nie wiedziałam jak można darzyć nim zwykłego człowieka, ale wydawało się, że naprawdę cię kocha. A on cię rzucił.

Spojrzała na mnie. Musiałam wyglądać wybitnie żałośnie, tym bardziej, że jej słowa sprawiały mi ból. Usłyszeć to z ust osoby trzeciej było tym, czego się obawiałam – potwierdzeniem, że Edward już nie wróci.

- Rzucił cię – powtórzyła bezlitośnie wampirzyca. – Zwodził cię tak długo, mówiąc, że cię kocha, a potem zostawił cię bez skrupułów. Okrutny drań.

Czy to możliwe? Edward nigdy mnie nie kochał? Przez cały ten czas kłamał?

- Nie – zaprotestowałam cicho. – On mnie kochał. Niby czemu w ogóle zawracałby sobie mną głowę?

- Gdyby cię kochał, byłby tu teraz z tobą i chronił cię przed atakiem wampirzycy, która chce się zemścić na NIM! Nie bądź głupia, Bello, oszukiwał cię przez cały czas! Zostawił cię tutaj na pewną śmierć!

Victoria była wyraźnie zdenerwowana ślepym zaufaniem, jakim darzyłam Edwarda. A może… może miała rację? Przecież wiedział, że Victoria będzie chciała się zemścić. A mimo to zostawił mnie, tak jak powiedziała, na pewną śmierć. Nie obchodziłam go ani trochę. Ani moje uczucia, ani zdrowie fizyczne nie były dla niego ważne.

To nowe odkrycie przygniotło mnie swoim koszmarnym ciężarem. Zsunęłam się po omszałym pniu i usiadłam na ziemi pod drzewem, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. Jak mógł? Jak mógł mi to zrobić?

Nagle poczułam lodowato zimną rękę na swoim ramieniu. To Victoria usiadła koło mnie.

- Edward Cullen jest podły – stwierdziła. - Zranił mnie, zabijając mojego ukochanego.

Teraz dopiero uświadomiłam sobie, co czuła Victoria po stracie Jamesa. Zrobiło mi się głupio, bo to w końcu ja odpowiadałam za jego śmierć.

- Przepraszam – wybąkałam.

- To nie twoja wina, James zawsze był uparty – uśmiechnęła się. – Ty zostałaś zraniona tak samo jak ja. – Twarz Victorii nagle straciła swoją łagodność i stała się na powrót przepełniona nienawiścią. – To Cullen jest winien temu wszystkiemu.

- Zostawił mnie tu na pewną śmierć – powtórzyłam jej wcześniejsze słowa półprzytomnie.

Uśmiechnęła się. Wiedziała, że zaczynam myśleć podobnie do niej.

- I Alice, Esme, Emmett, oni wszyscy… - ciągnęłam – zostawili mnie, żebym umarła.

Victoria objęła mnie ramieniem. Byłam zbyt zrozpaczona, żeby zdziwił mnie ten czuły gest. Patrzyłam przed siebie, ale widziałam tylko twarze wszystkich Cullenów w mojej głowie. Pomysł przeprowadzki na pewno wypłynął od Edwarda, ale oni wszyscy mnie zostawili. Chcieli mojej śmierci czy po prostu ich nie obchodziłam? Jak mogli mnie tak zostawić?!

Po jakimś czasie zdałam sobie sprawę, że płaczę, wtulona w ramię Victorii. Ona głaskała mnie po głowie.

- Tak, wypłacz się – zachęciła. – Ci nikczemni Cullenowie wyrządzili ci wielką krzywdę.

- Nie! – Zerwałam się na proste nogi tak nagle, że nawet mnie to zaskoczyło. – Nie będę przez nich płakać! Ja tego tak nie zostawię!

- Dobrze. – Victoria również wstała. – W takim razie przejdźmy do rzeczy. – Obnażyła kły.

- Co robisz?! – Czy mimo tego przejawu ludzkich uczuć, nadal zamierzała mnie zabić? Teraz dopiero poczułam prawdziwy strach. Zrobiło mi się niedobrze. Patrzyłam na nią szeroko otwartymi oczami.

- Chyba nie zamierzasz teraz wrócić do domu? – spytała. – Po tym co Cullenowie ci zrobili? Myślałam, że mnie rozumiesz. Muszą zapłacić za nasze krzywdy.

- Ale…

- Bello, jak myślisz, ile czasu minie zanim zranią kogoś jeszcze? Musimy ich powstrzymać.

- My?

- Tak, ty i ja – powiedziała spokojnie, podchodząc do mnie. – Oczywiście, kiedy już zmienię cię w wampirzycę. Nie zniosę twojego ludzkiego tempa – uśmiechnęła się.

Zastanowiłam się nad tym. Tak, tego właśnie chciałam. Zostać wampirem. Patrząc cały czas w oczy Victorii, odgarnęłam włosy, odsłaniając szyję, żeby mogła mnie ukąsić. Uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej.

- Dobry wybór – pochwaliła, po czym wzięła moją dłoń i ukąsiła mnie w to samo miejsce, które wcześniej wybrał James.


	3. Chapter 3

* * * 5 lat później * * *

- Bello, nie chcę cię brać ze sobą.

- Nie…chcesz…mnie? – powiedziałam tępo.

Nie, tego było już za wiele. Rzuciłam się na Edwarda i zaczęłam go z całej siły okładać pięściami.

Ocknęłam się w ciemnej uliczce w mieście, do którego parę dni temu przybyłyśmy z Victorią. Od kilku tygodni tak miałam. W jednej chwili rozmawiałam z moją towarzyszką, a w następnej miałam przed oczami obraz siebie bijącej Edwarda. Victoria twierdzi, że to dlatego, że tak właśnie powinnam zareagować na jego słowa. Podzielam jej zdanie.

Rozejrzałam się dookoła. Mojej towarzyszki nigdzie nie było. Pewnie wybrała się na polowanie. Odkąd tylko zmieniła mnie w wampira, próbowałam przekonać ją do diety wegetariańskiej, ale nigdy mi się to nie udało. Zawsze mówiła, żebyśmy żyły tak, jak chcemy i nie wchodziły sobie w drogę. Tak więc tułałyśmy się na przemian po wielkich miastach i po lasach, tak, żeby każda z nas mogła się pożywić. Poniekąd taka wędrówka mi się podobała. Mogłabym nawet powiedzieć, że byłam zadowolona z takiego trybu życia, ale do pełni szczęścia brakowało mi jednego: zemsty.

Od pięciu lat Victoria uczyła mnie jak walczyć z wampirami, jak je pokonać, jak zabić. Obu nam przyświecał jeden cel: znaleźć i zabić Edwarda Cullena. Reszta rodziny może przeżyć, chociaż chciałam, żeby cierpieli tak bardzo jak ja, kiedy wyjechali. Musiałyśmy opracować plan, żeby odłączyć Edwarda od rodziny. W przeciwnym razie mogliby mu pomóc, a nie damy rady pokonać wszystkich.

- Cześć, koleżanko! – przywitała mnie radośnie Victoria. – Patrz, kogo ci przyprowadziłam!

Teraz dopiero spojrzałam na powód jej radości. Za nią szedł pewnym krokiem młody mężczyzna w garniturze. Spojrzał na mnie z wyższością. Podniosłam się z ziemi. Był wysoki, dobrze zbudowany, przystojny. Obejrzał mnie dokładnie od góry do dołu, a potem na jego twarzy zakwitł promienny uśmiech.

Nic dziwnego. Byłam piękna, nawet ja musiałam to przyznać. Niedługo po mojej przemianie zatrzymałyśmy się w jakimś opuszczonym domku w lesie. Unikałam wtedy miast, żeby przypadkiem na kogoś nie napaść. Tam dopiero znalazłam lustro, w którym mogłam zobaczyć efekty przemiany. Miałam teraz piękne, długie i lśniące włosy, które dodatkowo nabrały intensywnego ciemnego koloru, świecąc złotem na skręceniach. Moja twarz była blada, z cieniami pod oczami, ale mimo to zyskała jakąś tajemniczą piękność. Ten facet musiał to widzieć.

- O co chodzi? – spytałam.

- O to, co zawsze – odpowiedziała swobodnie Victoria, machając ręką, jakby to była najzwyklejsza rzecz na świecie. Nie mogłam uwierzyć własnym uszom. Znowu to zrobiła. Po raz kolejny chciała mnie przekonać do picia ludzkiej krwi.

- Nie, dziękuję – powiedziałam zdenerwowana. – Mogłabyś już przestać. Co mu powiedziałaś? – dodałam, zerkając na mężczyznę, który ciągle patrzył na mnie lubieżnym wzrokiem.

- Że jesteś prostytutką i chcesz zarobić – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem Victoria.

- Mama cię nie uczyła, że nie wolno bawić się jedzeniem? – spytałam.

- To co ja mam z nim zrobić? – odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie, rozkładając ręce w geście bezradności.

- Proponuję, żebyś go wypuściła i poszła poszukać jedzenia w lesie.

- A ty znowu swoje! – wykrzyknęła Victoria, po czym odwróciła się w stronę swej ofiary. – Trudno. Jeżeli ona cię nie zabije, ja to zrobię.

Wiedziałam, co się teraz stanie. Czym prędzej wybiegłam w wampirzym tempie z uliczki i nie zatrzymałam się, dopóki nie wydostałam się z miasta. Zdążyłam jedynie zauważyć wykrzywioną strachem twarz mężczyzny i wampirzycę przygotowującą się do skoku.

Victoria nigdy nie zwracała uwagi na to czy jestem w pobliżu, gdy ona atakuje swe ofiary. To ja zawsze musiałam być czujna, aby nie rzucić się na którąś, jeśli poczuję świeżą krew. Ją taki obrót sprawy zapewne by ucieszył. Zawsze uważała, że to męczące tak biegać za mną po lesie i czekać aż się pożywię.

Żal mi było tych wszystkich ludzi, których zabijała Victoria, ale wiedziałam, że tak musi być. Bo co mogłam zrobić? Walczyć z nią? Pokonałaby mnie i poszła dalej swoją drogą. Nie byłyśmy na tyle blisko, żeby mnie posłuchała, chociaż wiele razy próbowałam jej tłumaczyć, że lepiej byłoby, gdyby polowała na zwierzęta. Zawsze odpowiadała, że takie są prawa natury, przetrwa najsilniejszy. Dlatego starałam się wyrzucić z pamięci tych wszystkich biednych ludzi, którzy mieli nieszczęście nas spotkać. Niestety, wyrzuty sumienia nie dawały mi spokoju. Coś mi mówiło, że nie robię wszystkiego, co w mojej mocy, aby powstrzymać Victorię. Może i tak. Ale to w końcu ona mi pomogła, kiedy Cullenowie mnie zostawili. Ona jedna przejęła się moim losem. Ona przeżywała to samo, co ja po odejściu Edwarda, kiedy straciła Jamesa. Często o nim mówiła. O nim i o zemście na jego mordercy.

Rozejrzałam się dookoła. Byłam na obrzeżach miasta. Wracałam do Victorii, która pewnie już zaspokoiła pragnienie, ale nie spieszyłam się. Obserwowałam liście na nielicznie rosnących tu drzewach, które w świetle księżyca nabrały pięknego srebrzystego koloru. Migotały przyjaźnie, tańcząc na ciepłym wrześniowym wietrze.

Tego dnia były moje dwudzieste trzecie urodziny. A raczej byłyby, gdybym nigdy nie spotkała Edwarda. Gdyby mnie nie zabił. A zrobił to, kiedy mnie zostawił. Uśmiercił starą Bellę, która była dobra, kochała go i zrobiłaby dla niego wszystko. Po spotkaniu z Victorią narodziła się nowa Bella, lepsza, piękniejsza, silniejsza, a ponad to wszystko nienawidząca Edwarda bardziej niż kogokolwiek innego na świecie. Sam ją stworzył, na swoją zgubę.

Podeszłam do jednego z domów na ulicy, którą właśnie szłam. Mój wyczulony słuch zarejestrował jakiś znany sobie dźwięk. Piękny, melodyjny głos. Ktoś coś mówił, ktoś, kto mieszkał w tym domu. Podeszłam bliżej, żeby móc się wsłuchać.

Zamarłam. Przypomniało mi się skąd znałam ten głos. Mimo iż mieszał się z innymi, bez wątpienia go rozpoznałam. Minęły lata odkąd go po raz ostatni słyszałam, a jednak byłam pewna, że to on. Edward zawsze miał piękny głos.

Nagle uderzył mnie z całą swoją mocą ten sam ból, który czułam przed pięcioma laty, kiedy mnie zostawił. Obudziła się we mnie miażdżąca moje martwe serce nienawiść. Zapragnęłam wejść do środka i rozszarpać Edwarda na strzępy, nawet jeśli miałabym potem zostać zabita przez jego rodzinę.

Stanęłam przed wejściowymi drzwiami. Słyszałam jak głosy w środku ucichły. Wyciągnęłam rękę, by otworzyć sobie drzwi do zemsty.


	4. Chapter 4

- I wtedy Alice przewróciła się z torbami pełnymi ubrań! – dokończyłem swoją opowieść. Dopiero co wróciliśmy z centrum handlowego. Nie wiem jak dałem się namówić na pójście z siostrą na zakupy, ale pełniłem tam głównie rolę tragarza.

- Ale jak to się stało? – chciał wiedzieć Carlisle. – Wybacz, Alice, ale jesteś chyba pierwszym wampirem, który się przewrócił!

Alice zrobiła obrażoną minę. Pospieszyłem z wyjaśnieniami.

- Zagapiła się na umięśnionego ochroniarza.

Usłyszałem myśli Jaspera (_Jakiego ochroniarza?!_), ale nic nie powiedział. Za to Alice nie chciała mi pokazać co jej chodzi po głowie. Powtarzała ciągle tekst Biblii po hebrajsku. Nie to nie. Postanowiłem dać jej trochę prywatności.

- Edward, dosyć już tego, musimy iść – odezwała się Natalie.

Natalie była wampirzycą, która przyłączyła się do naszej rodziny trzy lata wcześniej. Carlisle szybko przekonał ją do naszej diety, jednak ciągle zdarzały jej się wpadki. Teraz też w jej złotych oczach widać było plamki szkarłatu.

- No dobra – zgodziłem się.

- Poczekaj chwilkę, tylko się przygotuję – powiedziała, pocałowała mnie przelotnie i uciekła na górę.

Nie chciałem iść z nią do tego klubu. Nie lubiłem z nią nigdzie chodzić. Robiłem to tylko dlatego, że tego chciała cała rodzina. Żebym nie zamartwiał się i żył dalej. Natalie poznaliśmy krótko po tym, jak dowiedzieliśmy się o śmierci Belli.

Pamiętam to dokładnie. Po dwóch latach od rozstania z Bellą wróciłem do Forks. Chciałem ją zobaczyć, choćby z daleka, dowiedzieć się co u niej, czy jest szczęśliwa. Zastanawiałem się czy nie jest teraz Mikiem, co wywoływało u mnie niepohamowaną zazdrość. Po dwóch latach, mimo tego, że nie miałem z nią żadnego kontaktu, wciąż ją kochałem. Lecz kiedy dotarłem do miasteczka, nigdzie nie wyczuwałem jej zapachu. Nawet teren wokół jej domu był pozbawiony jakichkolwiek znaków po niej. Pomyślałem, że pewnie wyjechała na studia. Postanowiłem porozmawiać z Charliem. On powiedział mi, co stało się po naszym wyjeździe. Zaginęła. Mimo kartki zostawionej przeze mnie na stole, Charlie nie mógł znaleźć Belli. Po kilku dniach jeden z Indian z rezerwatu natknął się głęboko w lesie na ślady krwi, które należały do Belli. W pobliżu było pełno odciśniętych w ziemi wilczych łap. Prawdopodobnie zagryzły ją wilki.

Kiedy dowiedziałem się, że Bella, moja jedyna miłość nie żyje, byłem zdruzgotany. Przez jakiś czas kręciłem się po miejscach, w których kiedyś byliśmy razem. Moja kochana Bella… To wszystko moja wina! Jak mogłem zostawić ją w lesie?! To przeze mnie zginęła! A najgorsze było to, że umierając była przekonana o tym, że jej nie kochałem! Jak mogłem jej to zrobić?! Przez jakiś czas rozważałem udanie się do Włoch i poproszenie o śmierć Volturi. Ale Alice uprzedziła o moich zamiarach całą rodzinę, która odtąd pilnowała mnie, żebym się nie wymknął do Włoch. Przez kilka miesięcy siedziałem w pokoju, słuchając jedynie płyty, którą zabrałem z pokoju Belli. Płyty, którą dostała na swoje urodziny i której słuchaliśmy razem. Muzyka przywoływała tyle wspomnień… Byłem w stanie myśleć tylko o miłości mojego życia, którą straciłem. A zostawiłem ją przecież tylko dlatego, że nie chciałem, by jej się coś stało. Kto by pomyślał, że umrze parę dni później? Sprawiłem jej tyle bólu…

Po kilku miesiącach mojej ciągłej rozpaczy, odwiedził mnie w moim pokoju Carlisle. Powiedział, że muszę mu pomóc przekonać wampirzycę do naszego stylu życia. Chociaż bardzo starał się o tym nie myśleć, udało mi się usłyszeć, co tak naprawdę planował. Chciał, żebym zbliżył się do Natalie i związał się z nią, zapominając o Belli. Mimo iż o tym wiedziałem, pozwoliłem mu wprowadzić jego plan w życie, żeby się tak nie martwił. Wiedziałem, że wszyscy tęsknili za Bellą, ale starali się przy mnie o niej nie wspominać. Zaakceptowali nową siostrę w rodzinie tylko po to, żeby pomóc mi zapomnieć. Widziałem jak Esme cierpi, widząc mnie w depresji. Dlatego dla dobra rodziny zacisnąłem zęby i zacząłem żyć tak, jak tego ode mnie oczekiwano.

Tak jak tego chciał Carlisle, zapoznałem się bliżej z Natalie i od tej pory byliśmy razem. Nie żebym ją kochał. Ciągle myślałem o Belli, która, mimo iż już nie żyła, pozostawała dla mnie moją jedyną miłością. Natalie też mnie nie kochała, mogłem to wyczytać z jej myśli, choć uparcie wmawiała mi, że jest inaczej. W rzeczywistości za każdym razem, gdy gdzieś wychodziła, podrywała jakiegoś człowieka. Nie obchodziło mnie to. Chciałem tylko mieć wreszcie święty spokój.

Gdy tak czekałem na Natalie w salonie, głośno rozmawiając z rodziną, poczułem nagle jakiś cudowny zapach. Unosił się w powietrzu i wypełniał całe wnętrze domu, aż wszyscy go poczuli. Był tak niepokojąco piękny, że cała rodzina zastygła, wąchając. Nie należał do człowieka, ale do wampira, który w tej chwili stał za drzwiami. Lecz sekundę później usłyszeliśmy ja ucieka, pozostawiając za sobą pachnący trop.

To było jak hipnoza. Chciałem biec, odnaleźć tę osobę, ale Carlisle mnie zatrzymał.

- Nie wiemy czy ta istota jest przyjaźnie nastawiona – powiedział.

- Ktoś, kto pachnie tak pięknie, nie może być zły – odpowiedziałem.

- Nie sądzę, aby to miało ze sobą jakiś związek – szepnęła Rosalie. – Ale zapach był naprawdę nieziemski.

Zajrzałem w jej myśli. Była zazdrosna o tamtego wampira, bo za dobrze pachniał. Naprawdę, Rose, dałabyś spokój.

Wtedy na schodach pojawiła się Natalie.

- To co, idziemy? – powiedziała, biorąc mnie za rękę i ciągnąc w stronę drzwi.

- A nie czułaś… – zacząłem.

- Czułam ten zapach – przerwała mi. – Ale to nieważne, musimy iść.

Jak to nieważne? Poszedłem z Natalie na imprezę, na którą mnie zaciągała od tygodnia. Oczywiście, ona rzuciła się zaraz na parkiet i kokietowała kilku facetów jednocześnie. A ja usiadłem przy barze i nie mogłem przestać myśleć o wampirze, który był pod naszym domem, o tym cudownym zapachu, który roztaczał. Starałem się skupić na czymś innym, ale nie mogłem. Było coś w tym zapachu, co mnie przyciągało, kazało mi iść za nim. Kim jest ta istota?

Kiedy wróciłem z klubu razem z Natalie, zobaczyłem, że Alice czeka na mnie w salonie. Jej myśli nadal były dla mnie nieprzeniknione. Usiadłem naprzeciw niej w fotelu. Natalie pobiegła wesoło na górę do naszego wspólnego pokoju, wciąż rozmyślając o brunecie, z którym się dzisiaj całowała. Czy ona naprawdę nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że ja czytam w jej myślach?

- Edwardzie – zaczęła Alice tonem, który wzbudził we mnie niepokój.

- Tak?

- Jest coś o czym muszę ci powiedzieć.

Czekałem chwilę, ale nie odzywała się, więc ponagliłem:

- Co takiego?

- Kiedy byliśmy wczoraj na zakupach… – zawahała się, ale postanowiła mówić dalej. – Ja chyba… Wydawało mi się, że widzę Bellę.

Natychmiast uderzyła mnie ta sama rozpacz, którą odczuwałem po śmierci mojej ukochanej. Moja jedyna, bezbronna, krucha, cudowna Bella…

- Alice, to nie jest śmieszne – powiedziałem głosem przepełnionym bólem, chociaż wiedziałem, że ona mówi zupełnie poważnie.

- Wybacz, Edwardzie – szepnęła cicho. – Po prostu uznałam, że powinieneś to wiedzieć…

- Przestań! – wykrzyknąłem, chociaż wcale nie zamierzałem tego robić. – Nie wspominaj o Belli. Ona umarła. Nic nie przywróci jej do życia!

- Przepraszam – jęknęła zakłopotana. – Nie miałam pojęcia, że ty ciągle…

- A ty nie? – przerwałem jej. – Ty za nią nie tęsknisz?

- Tęsknię – przyznała. – Może właśnie dlatego wydawało mi się, że ją widzę.

- Ja też za nią tęsknię – usłyszałem głos Rosalie, która właśnie weszła do salonu.

- Ty? – zdziwiła się Alice. – Przecież ty jej nienawidziłaś! – wypomniała.

- Nieprawda – zaprotestowała Rosalie. – Tęsknię, chociaż byłam dla niej okropna. Teraz tego żałuję. – Spuściła wzrok na podłogę, a ja wyczytałem w jej myślach, że mówi szczerze. – Edwardzie, ktoś musi ci to powiedzieć. Wszyscy woleliśmy Bellę od Natalie.

Zabolało. Oznaczało to jedynie, że wyjeżdżając z Forks, skrzywdziłem nie tylko siebie i moją ukochaną, ale także całą rodzinę, która teraz tęskni równie mocno jak ja. Jestem taki żałosny! Widziałem w myślach sióstr swoją twarz, która przybrała teraz wyraz prawdziwej rozpaczy.

- Ja… muszę się przejść – powiedziałem słabo i w wampirzym tempie wybiegłem z domu, pozostawiając moje dwie zmartwione siostry za sobą.


	5. Chapter 5

**

* * *

**

**Hej, cieszę się, że ktoś tę historię czyta. Jeśli macie jakieś uwagi, zastrzeżenia, pretensje lub po prostu chcecie coś powiedzieć, komentujcie.**

**Rozdział ze specjalną dedykacją dla Ichi-chan11 i zabcia88... Miłego czytania! **

**

* * *

**

Nie mogłam. Stałam tam o krok od dokonania zemsty i uciekłam. Dlaczego? Na ten moment czekałam pięć lat, a jednak kiedy już miało dojść do tego, co nieuniknione, odwróciłam się i pobiegłam jak najszybciej mogłam nad rzekę. Musiałam to przemyśleć.

- Co ja robię? – powiedziałam do siebie. – Przecież właśnie o to mi chodziło! Co mnie powstrzymało?

Nie potrafiłam odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Przypomniało mi się teraz tyle rzeczy z mojej przeszłości, cały czas spędzony z Edwardem. Pamiętałam bardzo dokładnie nasz pierwszy pocałunek w lesie na polanie, to z jaką czułością mówił mi, że mnie kocha. Lecz najbardziej odciśniętym w mojej głowie wspomnieniem była chwila, w której mnie rzucił. To jedno wydarzenie przekreśliło wszystkie inne, szczęśliwe. Ten najstraszniejszy moment w moim życiu był spowodowany właśnie przez niego. Musiałam zabić Edwarda! Zniszczył mi życie! Więc czemu nie mogłam się na to zdobyć?

Wskoczyłam do rzeki. Zimna woda orzeźwiła mnie i nadała mojej głowie nowy tok myślenia. Jaka ja byłam głupia! Miałam idealną szansę, żeby zniszczyć Edwarda i skończyć moje żałosne życie raz na zawsze, kiedy zabiłaby mnie jego rodzina. Mogłam jeszcze wykorzystać element zaskoczenia. A teraz? Z całą pewnością wyczuli mój zapach, zamilkli przecież, gdy zbliżyłam się zanadto. Teraz będą już przygotowani, wiedzą, że inny wampir jest w mieście. Muszę dokonać zemsty jak najszybciej, bo będzie mi coraz trudniej. Muszę powiadomić Victorię, że wampir odpowiedzialny za śmierć Jamesa jest w tym mieście.

Tak naprawdę wcale nie uważałam Edwarda za winnego tej tragedii. Miałam tę świadomość, że gdyby nie ja, James żyłby jeszcze przez długi czas. Czułam się winna rozpaczy Victorii po stracie ukochanego. Jednak ona była stuprocentowo pewna, że to Edward odpowiadał za wszystko.

- Hej, Bella – usłyszałam głos Victorii. – Co robisz w wodzie?

- Eee… nic – odpowiedziałam i wyszłam na brzeg.

Victoria stała na plaży, uśmiechnięta od ucha do ucha. Jej oczy błyszczały krwistą czerwienią.

- Nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie jak cudowny smak miał ten mężczyzna. Doprawdy, nie rozumiem czemu ty…

- Widziałam go – powiedziałam cicho. – Jest tu, w mieście.

- Przecież ludzie smakują dużo lepiej... – ciągnęła.

- Słyszysz mnie? – powiedziałam głośniej, potrząsając Victorię za ramiona mokrymi rękoma. – On tu jest!

- Kto taki? – Wampirzyca była zdziwiona moim zachowaniem.

- Cullen! – krzyknęłam głośno.

Oczy Victorii zapłonęły. Przez chwilę stała tak, przepełniona niesamowitą dzikością. Myślałam, że zaraz odwróci się i pobiegnie szukać Edwarda, aby go wreszcie zabić. Jednak zupełnie mnie zaskoczyła.

- Ilu ich jest? – spytała przeraźliwie zimnym głosem.

- Nie wiem, chyba cała rodzina – odpowiedziałam. – W każdym razie nie jest sam.

- To nam nieco utrudnia sprawę – zamyśliła się. – Ale przecież byłyśmy przygotowane i na taką ewentualność. Będziemy ich śledzić.

- To nie wyjdzie – zaoponowałam. – Edward jest bardzo wyczulony na mój zapach.

- Bzdura. Kiedy byłaś człowiekiem, przyciągał go zapach twojej krwi. Teraz nie masz już krwi, która mogłaby pachnieć.

- Tak, wiem o tym. Tylko że kiedy byłam blisko ich domu, zamilkli wszyscy. Tak jakby mnie wyczuwali mocniej niż jakiegoś innego wampira. To ty musisz ich śledzić. W końcu, w razie czego, będziesz umiała im uciec – zauważyłam.

Victoria posiadała szczególny dar. Potrafiła wyjść z każdej opresji. Zawsze wiedziała jak uciec, gdzie się schować, aby nie być znalezionym. To była bardzo przydatna umiejętność podczas naszych podróży.

- W takim razie musisz się mieć na baczności – stwierdziła. – Będziesz się od nich trzymać na taki dystans, żeby cię nie wyczuli.

- Ekstra! – zirytowałam się. – A jak ja mam to niby zrobić? Skąd mam wiedzieć kiedy przekroczyłam dozwoloną odległość?

- Poradzisz sobie – szepnęła tylko i zaczęła iść w kierunku centrum miasta. Poszłam za nią. – Gdzie mieszkają? – spytała.

- Na końcu ulicy, przy której polowałaś dwa dni temu – odpowiedziałam.

- Dobrze. Ty wracaj do hotelu, a ja zbiorę o nich jak najwięcej informacji – poleciła.

Kiwnęłam głową i puściłam się pędem w stronę naszego tymczasowego miejsca zamieszkania. Apartament na najwyższym piętrze w luksusowym hotelu mógłby być dla niektórych szczytem marzeń, ale szczerze mówiąc, wolałabym już spać pod mostem. Stać nas było na takie mieszkanie jedynie dzięki pieniądzom, które Victoria zabierała swoim ofiarom. Wiele z nich zginęło specjalnie w tym celu. Cóż, moja koleżanka lubiła zabijać.

Położyłam się na mięciutkiej kanapie i starałam skupić na czymś innym niż Cullenowie. Nie wyszło. Nienawidziłam Edwarda. Chciałam jego śmierci. Ale czy na pewno? Jeszcze przed paroma godzinami było to dla mnie oczywiste. A teraz… myślałam o tym, jak było mi z nim kiedyś dobrze. Jak mnie kochał. Czy musiał to wszystko zepsuć?! Znienawidziłam go jeszcze bardziej, kiedy pomyślałam jak mogło być nam razem cudownie. Ale on to zniszczył! Jak mógł mi to zrobić? Jak mógł mnie zostawić?

Powtarzałam to sobie cały czas, aż w końcu zapomniałam, że miałam jakiekolwiek wątpliwości. Widziałam w Edwardzie już tylko wroga, który zabrał mi moje dawne życie. Przez niego nie mogłam widywać swoich rodziców ani znajomych. Wszyscy myślą, że nie żyję. Moją jedyną towarzyszką jest Victoria. Musiałam zerwać kontakty z każdą inną osobą, która była mi bliska, odejść bez pożegnania. I to wszystko było jego winą.

Około szóstej rano wróciła Victoria.

- I jak? – spytałam zniecierpliwiona.

- Niedobrze – powiedziała. Dopiero teraz zauważyłam, że ma niewesołą minę. – Jest ich ośmioro. Mieszkają tu od niedawna. Przywódca pracuje w miejscowym szpitalu. Jedna z nich całymi dniami siedzi w domu, a reszta studiuje. Ten mięśniak pracuje też w siłowni, a ta niska dziewczyna, Alice, jest sekretarką w biurze ulicę dalej.

- Jakim cudem dowiedziałaś się tylu rzeczy tak szybko? – Byłam pełna podziwu dla jej umiejętności szpiegowskich.

- Są po prostu bardzo gadatliwi.

- Hmm… – zamyśliłam się. Pogłowie chodziło mi jeszcze jedno pytanie, ale nie wiedziałam jak je zadać w taki sposób, aby Victoria nie domyśliła się moich intencji. – Czy wiesz kim jest ósmy członek ich rodziny?

- Nie – odpowiedziała bez cienia podejrzenia. – Wiem tylko, że to kobieta.

No cóż… Ta kobieta nie musiała ginąć, prawda? Nie było jej ani przy śmierci Jamesa, ani przy mojej, więc nie była niczemu winna. Przez myśl przeszło mi nawet, że mogła być kolejną dziewczyną wciągniętą w pułapkę przez Cullenów. Być może nią też chcieli się pobawić, a potem porzucić? Uwolnimy ją. Ale ona przecież nie zrozumie, że to dla jej dobra. Z drugiej strony, jest wampirzycą, więc umie chyba o siebie zadbać. Snucie planów co do nowej członkini klanu Cullenów przerwała mi Victoria.

- Teraz ty. Idź i obserwuj ich. Wybadaj kiedy Edward zostaje sam. Pokonamy ich po kolei.

- A Alice? – spytałam. – Przecież jest jasnowidzem. Jeśli coś zagraża jej rodzinie, powinna to zobaczyć.

- Tak, też mnie to martwiło. Ale dziś usłyszałam, że dziewczyna ma jakieś problemy. Zwierzała się temu blondynowi, że już od dawna nie miała wizji i rozmawiała z nim o tym, jak przewróciła się przez nieuwagę!

Byłam równie zaskoczona, co Victoria. Odkąd pamiętam, byłam straszną niezdarą, a kiedy stałam się wampirem, zupełnie się to zmieniło. Jak to możliwe, że Alice straciła równowagę?

- A więc sądzisz, że mnie nie zobaczy? – spytałam.

- Powinnaś być bezpieczna – uśmiechnęła się Victoria.


	6. Chapter 6

Długo włóczyłem się po mieście. Robiło się już jasno, ale zanosiło się na pochmurny dzień. I bardzo dobrze. W przeciwnym razie cały czas od świtu do zmierzchu, musiałbym spędzić w domu, gdzie odczuwałem tylko tęsknotę. Jednak po dwóch godzinach uspokoiłem się nieco. Bella umarła dawno temu i powinienem już skończyć o niej myśleć.

Z tym postanowieniem wkroczyłem do salonu, w którym Alice i Jasper rozmawiali cicho. Nie chciałem im przeszkadzać, więc udałem się na górę do swojego pokoju. Czekała tam na mnie Natalie.

- Cześć, kochanie – rzuciła z uśmiechem, obejmując mnie. Chciała mnie pocałować, lecz odepchnąłem ją. Spojrzała na mnie zaskoczonym wzrokiem.

- Przecież wiesz, że słyszę twoje myśli – powiedziałem, patrząc na nią z pogardą. – Wiem o tobie i wszystkich tych facetach, z którymi się bawisz za moimi plecami. – Natalie spuściła wzrok na podłogę. – Nawet nie starasz się ukrywać swoich myśli, więc muszę wysłuchiwać szczegółów z twoich spotkań z nimi!

Dziewczyna wyglądała na zdruzgotaną. Gdyby mogła płakać, pewnie wylewałaby teraz potoki łez. Ale zamiast skruchy, usłyszałem w jej myślach coś, co podobało mi się coraz mniej, w miarę jak na jej twarzy pojawiała się determinacja, by mi to oznajmić.

- I nie domyślasz się czemu to robię? – spytała tak cichym głosem, że ludzkie ucho nie mogłoby tego usłyszeć. Milczałem. Usiadła na łóżku i spojrzała mi prosto w oczy. – Chyba wiesz. Odkąd przyłączyłam się do waszej rodziny, nie mogę uwolnić się od ciągłego porównywania mnie z twoją byłą. Mam bardzo wyostrzony słuch, wiesz? Bardziej niż inne wampiry. Słyszę każdą rozmowę w tym domu. – Zaskoczyła mnie. Swoją zdolność i to, co dzięki niej wie, udało jej się zamaskować w myślach. – Chyba nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy ile z tych rozmów dotyczy Belli.

Dźwięk imienia ukochanej z ust Natalie, która nigdy jej nie znała, sprawił mi niemal fizyczny ból. Poczułem się jakby ktoś rzucił mną o ścianę, a potem zepchnął z wieżowca. Bolała mnie każda, najmniejsza nawet cząstka mojego ciała. Natalie chyba zauważyła, że coś się ze mną dzieje, bo zamilkła na chwilę, odwracając grzecznie wzrok.

A więc moja rodzina ciągle rozmawiała o Belli… Starają się o niej nie myśleć dla mojego dobra, ale jednak tęsknią. Jaki ja byłem głupi! Czemu ją zostawiłem?!

- Cały czas o niej rozmawiają – kontynuowała Natalie. – A ja czuję się trochę… pod presją. Wszyscy oczekują, że będę taka jak Bella. Wiesz, jak często zwracasz się do mnie jej imieniem?

- Co?! – Co ona bredzi? – Nigdy mi się to nie zdarzyło!

- Nie zwracasz na to uwagi, ale tak mówisz – powiedziała smutno.

- Pleciesz jakieś bzdury, Bello – rzuciłem szybko, zanim się zorientowałem, co tak naprawdę mówię.

Natalie spojrzała na mnie. Było jej smutno, jednak miała satysfakcję z tego, iż sam udowodniłem, że ma rację.

- Przepraszam – szepnąłem. – Nie wiedziałem.

Teraz dopiero zdałem sobie sprawę, jak Natalie musiała cierpieć przez te lata, kiedy ciągle słyszała jaka dobra była Bella. Zrobiło mi się jej żal. Usiadłem koło niej na łóżku.

- Ty też cały czas o niej myślisz – odezwała się po chwili milczenia. – Nie mówisz tego, ale ja to widzę. I nawet kiedy flirtuję z kimś innym, nie mogę zwrócić na siebie twojej uwagi. Dla ciebie nie istnieję. Nie jestem Bellą.

- Nie mów tak – powiedziałem i objąłem ją. – Bella umarła. Nie jesteśmy w stanie pozbyć się wspomnień, ale obiecuję ci, że postaram się, żebyś nie czuła się odrzucona.

- Nie składaj obietnic, których nie możesz dotrzymać – szepnęła cicho Natalie, wtulona w moje ramię.

- Przecież mówię, że się postaram – powiedziałem, podkreślając ostatnie słowo. – Nie obiecuję, że mi się uda.

Prawie się uśmiechnęła, jednak pozostawała smutna.

Wyszedłem na balkon i pogrążony w myślach oparłem się o barierkę.

Bello, Bello, Bello… Co ty mi zrobiłaś, dziewczyno? Czemu nie mogę po prostu o tobie zapomnieć i żyć dalej?

Ale czy ja chcę zapomnieć? O twoich ślicznych, pachnących włosach, twoim uśmiechu, twoich oczach? O tym jak słodko się rumieniłaś i jak często przewracałaś? Tak bardzo, bardzo mi tego brakuje.

Bello, gdybyś tylko mogła być tu ze mną! Zrobiłbym wszystko, żebyś już zawsze czuła się szczęśliwa. Ale ty już nie żyjesz… z mojego powodu.

Czas skończyć już użalanie się nad sobą! Muszę się podnieść, muszę iść dalej! Czy tego byś chciała? Żebym o tobie zapomniał i starał się być szczęśliwy?

Podejrzewam, że tak. Zawsze byłaś dobra. Więc żegnaj, Bello, moja ukochana. Przepraszam.

Wróciłem do pokoju. Natalie, która do tej pory siedziała na łóżku, wstała i wpatrywała się we mnie.

Tak, czas iść dalej, pomyślałem i bez zbędnych ceregieli, pocałowałem Natalie. Już ani trochę nie myślałem o Belli. Obejmowałem dziewczynę, która pomogła mi oprzytomnieć, zbudzić się ze złego snu. Teraz była już tylko ona. Położyłem ją na łóżku i zacząłem powoli rozbierać…


	7. Chapter 7

**No dobra, trochę mi to zajęło, ale w końcu dodałam tę notkę. Na swoją obronę mam tylko tyle, że już powstały następne dwa rozdziały i zamieszczę je od razu, kiedy tylko znajdę trochę czasu.** **Miłego czytania!**

* * *

Szłam ulicą w kierunku domu Cullenów. Nie spieszyłam się. Ważne dla mnie było to, żeby pozostać poza zasięgiem ich węchu, a kompletnie nie wiedziałam jak to zrobić. Powoli zbliżałam się do końca ulicy, przy której stał dom. Starałam się wytężyć wszystkie zmysły, ulepszone dzięki moim wampirzym mocom. Słyszałam ruch jedynie czterech osób w domu. Dobrze. Zastanawiało mnie tylko gdzie jest reszta wampirów i czy wśród tych, którzy zostali w domu, jest Edward.

Wskoczyłam na pobliski dom i powoli przemieszczałam się po dachach w kierunku mojego celu obserwacji. Zatrzymałam się na dwa dachy przed domem Cullenów. Zważyłam przez okno jakiś ruch. W bardzo wolnym tempie nawet jak na człowieka, ostrożnie podeszłam bliżej.

Dwie postacie w łóżku.

Kurczę, chyba nie powinnam ich podglądać.

Już miałam zejść z dachu i przenieść obserwacje na niższe piętro, kiedy postacie zmieniły pozycję.

Czy jedną z nich jest… Edward?!

Nie byłam pewna, dlatego przeniosłam się na dach domu, który sąsiadował z Cullenami. Okazało się, że popełniłam błąd, gdyż obie osoby natychmiast podniosły głowy, szukając źródła zapachu, który poczuli. Cholera, przekroczyłam granicę. Bez namysłu cofnęłam się na swoją poprzednią pozycję.

Ale teraz wiedziałam już na pewno. To Edward. Edward uprawiał seks z jakąś wampirzycą, podejrzewam, że to była właśnie ósma członkini rodziny Cullenów.

Moim martwym sercem targały naraz różne uczucia. Najbardziej wyczuwalna była nienawiść do mojego byłego chłopaka. Po tym wszystkim, co mi zrobił, dobił mnie tym, co przed chwilą zobaczyłam. Czułam w środku wielką pustkę, dziurę, jak po wybuchu bomby. W pełni zasługiwał na śmierć. Ale teraz uświadomiłam sobie, co tak naprawdę do niego czułam.

Ja go ciągle kochałam. W przeciwnym razie, czemu ten obrazek za oknem tak by mnie poruszył? Było tylko jedno wytłumaczenie- ciągle coś do niego czułam. Mimo tego, że mnie rzucił, mimo tego, że, mnie nie chciał, mimo tego, że nie mam pewności czy kiedykolwiek mnie kochał. Czemu ja byłam skazana na takie tortury, podczas gdy on bawił się w najlepsze z inną? To nie było sprawiedliwe.

Spojrzałam raz jeszcze przez okno do wewnątrz pokoju. Postaci wróciły do pierwotnego ruchu. Dziurę w moim sercu wypełnił żywy ogień. Chciałam tam wejść, rozszarpać ich oboje na strzępy.

Jednak powstrzymałam się. Wiedziałam, że to byłoby najgorsze, co mogłam teraz zrobić. Sama nie dałabym rady pokonać ich czworo, bo pozostałe dwie osoby na pewno przybiegłyby na ratunek rodzinie. Poza tym, musiałam pamiętać o Victorii. Ona też chciała się zemścić na Cullenach.

Postanowiłam więc zignorować to, co zobaczyłam i dokończyć powierzone mi zadanie. Zeskoczyłam z dachu i zbliżyłam się do domu z drugiej strony, tak, by zlokalizować pozostałe dwie osoby przebywające na parterze.

Przez okno salonu dostrzegłam Alice i Jaspera, siedzących na kanapie. Dziewczyna była smutna.

- Nie wiem co się dzieje – powiedziała do Jaspera.

- Nie martw się, Alice, to pewnie jest chwilowe, niedługo przejdzie – uspokajał ją chłopak.

- Nie próbuj używać na mnie swoich zdolności, Jasper! Coś jest nie tak, a ja muszę wiedzieć co! Nie widzę teraz czy coś nam zagraża w nowym mieście.

Całe szczęście, że Alice miała kłopoty z wizjami, inaczej nic nie wyszłoby z moich i Victorii planów.

- Czujesz to? – spytał nagle Jasper, węsząc dookoła. – To znowu ten zapach.

Alice błyskawicznie znalazła się przy oknie. Był już jasny dzień, więc dziewczyna bez problemu wypatrzyła mnie po drugiej stronie ulicy.

Stałam jak sparaliżowana. Chciałam jakiegoś kontaktu z Alice. Potrzebowałam teraz przyjaciółki bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Ale ona z całą pewnością popsułaby mi plan zabicia Edwarda. Patrzyłyśmy sobie przez chwilę w oczy. Za Alice pojawił się Jasper. Kiedy mnie zobaczył, wykonał taki ruch, jakby chciał mnie gonić. Uciekłam czym prędzej nad rzekę.

Siedziałam przez chwilę i nie ruszałam się. Dobry Boże, pozwoliłam na to, by mnie zobaczyli! O ile zmalały teraz nasze szanse na dokonanie zemsty!

Pół godziny później zdecydowałam się wrócić do hotelu i porozmawiać z Victorią. Zastałam ją czytającą książkę na kanapie.

- Hej, koleżanko – odezwała się. – Jak tam obserwacje?

Postanowiłam popsuć jej humor od razu.

- Widzieli mnie – powiedziałam. – Nie jestem stuprocentowo pewna czy mnie rozpoznali, ale jest to bardzo prawdopodobne.

Victoria zerwała się na równe nogi.

- Co ty najlepszego zrobiłaś?!

- Mówiłam, że to zły pomysł! – broniłam się. – Wyczuli mnie!

- Co zrobili? Opowiedz mi wszystko dokładnie – rozkazała Victoria.

Po zdaniu jej relacji z obserwacji Alice i Jaspera, rozchmurzyła się nieco.

- Nie jest źle – stwierdziła. – Na pewno cię rozpoznali, ale nie mają powodu, by sądzić, że masz wobec nich złe zamiary.

- Uhm – mruknęłam potakująco, patrząc na ulicę, gdzie pojawiało się coraz więcej ludzi spieszących do szkoły i pracy.

- Co ci jest? – spytała nagle Victoria. – Czemu jesteś smutna? Co jeszcze widziałaś w domu Cullenów?

Wiedziałam, że moje milczenie nic nie da, a Victoria powinna wiedzieć o wrogach jak najwięcej. Dlatego też opowiedziałam jej ze szczegółami to, co widziałam, mimo iż wiele mnie to kosztowało. Gdy skończyłam, zapadła cisza, jeśli nie liczyć hałasu dochodzącego z ulicy.

- Podły – powiedziała w końcu Victoria. Zbliżyła się do mnie i objęła mnie. – Nie przejmuj się. Cullen już taki jest. Teraz wiem po co był im ósmy wampir.

- Nie dobijaj mnie – jęknęłam. – Mogłam się tego spodziewać. W końcu jest facetem. To normalne. Ale ja ciągle coś do niego czuję i to jest najgorsze!

- Nieprawda – zaprotestowała Victoria. – Tak ci się tylko wydaje, ale to, co czułaś, kiedy zobaczyłaś ich razem, to nie była zazdrość. Po prostu nie chciałaś, żeby ta dziewczyna zabierała to, co uważasz za swoje.

- Nie rozumiem.

- Nie chcesz, by ktoś zabierał twoją własność – wyjaśniła.

- Nieprawda, to był…

- To była jedynie twoja zaborczość – przerwała mi. – To nie miało nic wspólnego z miłością!

- Wiem, co czułam! – krzyknęłam. Victoria spojrzała na mnie rozeźlonym wzrokiem. – Chciałam… chciałam być na jej miejscu.

Trudno było mi się do tego przyznać, ale tak rzeczywiście było.

W tej chwili poczułam mocne uderzenie w policzek.

- Pewnie byłabyś, gdyby cię wtedy nie rzucił – powiedziała lodowatym tonem. – To on podjął decyzję. Zostawił cię samą w lesie. Mogłam cię wtedy zabić, nie zapominaj o tym.

Odwróciła się i wyszła z mieszkania.


	8. Chapter 8

**No i jest następny rozdział, tak jak obiecałam. A jeśli chodzi o moją manię na "Zmierzch", to skończyła się po przeczytaniu "Przed świtem", która to część trochę zawiodła moje oczekiwania. Ale ta historia na sto procent będzie skończona, to mogę obiecać. A tymczasem...**

* * *

Był wieczór, kiedy wreszcie wyszedłem z pokoju. Natalie leżała jeszcze w łóżku, pisząc coś zawzięcie w swoim zeszycie. Potem wyszła do miasta, żeby pozałatwiać jakieś swoje sprawy, a ja zszedłem na dół, gdzie natknąłem się na jakąś naradę rodzinną.

- Musimy mu powiedzieć! – kłóciła się Alice.

- A co jeśli się pomyliłaś i to nie była ona? – chciała wiedzieć Esme. – Nie chcę, żeby mój syn znów cierpiał.

- O co chodzi? – spytałem, dając wszystkim znać o swojej obecności.

Wszyscy domownicy krzyczeli do mnie w myślach, ale potrafiłem odróżnić tylko słowo „Bella".

- Dajcie już spokój – powiedziałem. – Zostawmy temat Belli. Już o niej zapomniałem. Wystarczy.

- Ale Edward… - zaczęła Alice, lecz przerwałem jej.

- Dość tego! Nie chcę słyszeć jej imienia nigdy więcej, zrozumiano? Nie chcę ranić Natalie.

- Ale ona tu była! – krzyknęła Alice.

- Kto? – spytałem zdezorientowany.

- Bella – odpowiedziała nieco ciszej.

- Coś ci się pomyliło – powiedziałem. – Bella nie żyje.

- Też tak myśleliśmy – odezwał się Carlisle – ale Alice ją widziała.

- Nie – odparłem. – Alice tylko się wydawało. Tak jak wczoraj, kiedy byliśmy na zakupach.

- Ja też ją widziałem – mruknął Jasper. – Ona żyje. To znaczy, nie do końca. Jest wampirzycą – wyjaśnił.

- Co?!

Wampirzycą? Jakaś część mnie była zrozpaczona tym, iż Bella straciła duszę. Ale dominującym w tej chwili uczuciem było szczęście. Dopuściłem do siebie myśl, że moja kochana Bella żyje! Jednak byłem ostrożny, nie chciałem w to do końca uwierzyć. Za bardzo bałem się kolejnego rozczarowania.

- Pamiętasz ten cudowny zapach, który wszyscy poczuliśmy wczoraj? – spytał po chwili milczenia Jasper. – To była ona. To jej zapach tak cię omotał. Zresztą, nie pierwszy raz... – uśmiechnął się.

Zapach… Mogłem się domyślić, że to Bella. Tylko jej woń mogła doprowadzić mnie do szaleństwa. Teraz rozumiem czemu, kiedy za pierwszym razem ją poczułem, chciałem za nią biec.

- Nie rozumiem tylko – zaczął Carlisle – czemu nie chciała nas odwiedzić. Czemu uciekła, skoro wiedziała, że Alice i tak ją widziała?

Teraz sobie przypomniałem kiedy ostatni raz czułem ten zapach. To było kilka godzin wcześniej, w trakcie…

- O, Boże – wykrztusiłem tylko. Wszyscy spojrzeli na mnie, wzrokiem domagając się wyjaśnień. – Ona widziała mnie… z Natalie… w łóżku – wybełkotałem w końcu.

Wszyscy skamienieli. Słyszałem w ich myślach szok, zdumienie, oskarżenia. Po chwili odezwała się Rosalie.

- To nie twoja wina – szepnęła. – Nie mogłeś wiedzieć, że cię widzi…

- Dzięki Rose – przerwałem jej – ale to nie zmienia faktu, że widziała. Bella, moja Bella… - zacząłem skomleć, nie zważając na dumę i to, jak później będzie mi dokuczał Emmett. - Ledwie nas odnalazła, a ja już ją zraniłem…

- Edwardzie, nie waż się siebie o wszystko obwiniać! – zaprotestowała Alice.

- Muszę ją odnaleźć – powiedziałem stanowczym głosem.

- Nie możesz… – zaczął Jasper.

- Bella żyje, rozumiesz?! – wrzasnąłem, przerywając mu. Sam w swoim głosie rozpoznałem dziwną mieszaninę szczęścia i zdenerwowania, które czułem. – Muszę ją odnaleźć!

- Uspokój się – powiedziała Alice z bardzo dobrze znaną mi władczą nutą w głosie.

- Musisz ochłonąć – zabrał głos Carlisle. – Idź do siebie, odpocznij.

- Nie potrzebuję odpoczynku – zaprotestowałem. – Jedyne czego mi teraz trzeba to przytulić moją kochaną Bellę.

Byłem w stanie myśleć tylko o niej. Chciałem jak najszybciej wybiec z domu, pójść za węchem i wytropić miłość mojego życia. Nie rozumiałem po co te czcze rozmowy.

- A co z Natalie? – spytał Emmett. – Chyba się z nią zżyłeś. Nawet bardzo.

Miał rację. Co mam zrobić? Odepchnąć ją, bo wróciła Bella? To byłoby okrutne. Ale nic innego nie przychodziło mi do głowy. Nie potrafiłem zrezygnować z miłości i zostać z Natalie, na to bym się nie zdobył.

- Nie wiem! – wykrzyknąłem. – W tej chwili nie wiem co zrobię z Natalie! Ale muszę odnaleźć Bellę!

Nagle zalała mnie fala niesamowitego spokoju. Cholerny Jasper.

- Zostaw mnie! – krzyknąłem na brata. – Nie próbuj na mnie swoich sztuczek!

- Edwardzie, dobrze wiesz, że to dla twojego dobra – powiedział spokojnym głosem. – Musisz ochłonąć zanim cokolwiek postanowisz.

- Być może Bella sama do nas przyjdzie – zauważył Carlisle.

- Nie przyjdzie – zawyłem żałośnie. – Nie po tym, co widziała.

_On ma rację_, usłyszałem w myślach Alice.

- Być może – stwierdziła Rosalie. – Ale mimo to, jeśli jest teraz wampirem, prawdopodobnie uciekła już daleko stąd. Więc przestań się rzucać, bo to i tak nic nie da.

Musiałem przyznać jej rację. W końcu minęło sporo czasu odkąd ostatnim razem poczułem jej zapach. Nie było jej już w pobliżu i Bóg wie, jak daleko zdołała umknąć. Nie miałem szans na odnalezienie jej, chyba że sama pozwoliłaby mi na to.

Alice odprowadziła mnie do pokoju i usadowiła na łóżku. Bezmyślnie poddawałem się jej, prawdopodobnie cały czas po wpływem sztuczek Jaspera.

Rosalie miała rację. Cokolwiek bym teraz zrobił, Bella jest już poza moim zasięgiem.

- Hej – odezwała się Alice. – Nie martw się. – Spojrzałem na nią wilkiem. – Być może wróci pod nasz dom, a wtedy jej wszystko wyjaśnisz.

- Nie! Nie rozumiesz?! Ona nie wróci! Widziała mnie z Natalie w łóżku! Co ty byś zrobiła na jej miejscu?!

Nie odpowiedziała, ale nie musiała tego robić. Jej myśli płynęły do mnie mimo jej woli.

_Uciekłabym i nigdy nie wracała._

- Sama widzisz – mruknąłem ponuro. – Więc idź już i zostaw mnie samego.

- Ale…

- Odejdź – rozkazałem. Spojrzała na mnie smutnym, zmartwionym wzrokiem i wyszła w powolnym, ludzkim tempie.

Rzuciłem się na łóżko, w którym jeszcze przed paroma godzinami byłem razem z Natalie. Teraz żałowałem tego prawie tak bardzo, jak zostawienia Belli. W co ja się wpakowałem?! Jak mogłem zrobić coś takiego?! I czemu, pytam, czemu Bella musiała przyjść do nas akurat wtedy?!

Wstałem i sam nie wiedząc do końca co robię, zacząłem rzucać o ścianę wszystkim, co było pod ręką, powywracałem szafki, wybiłem okno.

Nagle mój wzrok padł na jakąś książkę w skórzanej oprawie. Podniosłem ją z zamiarem roztrzaskania jej o ścianę, kiedy mój wzrok przykuło kilka malutkich diamencików umieszczonych na brzegu okładki książki. Zdziwiło mnie to do tego stopnia, że na moment zapomniałem o swoim szale. Nigdy nie widziałem tej książki, bo na pewno bym ją zapamiętał.

Powoli otworzyłem ją i natychmiast zamknąłem, zorientowawszy się, że to, co trzymam w ręku, to nie jakaś tam książka, tylko pamiętnik Natalie.

Nie mogłem tego przeczytać, to przecież jej prywatne zapiski. To byłoby wbrew wszystkim zasadom. Jednakże pomogłoby mi to ją zrozumieć. Chciałem wiedzieć, co zrobić, by zranić ją jak najmniej boleśnie. Bo teraz, kiedy wiedziałem już, że Bella żyje, nie mogłem być z Natalie. Nawet gdyby moja ukochana nie chciała mnie znać po tym, co jej zrobiłem, nie byłbym w stanie być z kimś innym. Bella była, jest i zawsze będzie miłością mojego życia.

W końcu otworzyłem pamiętnik Natalie. Chciałem wiedzieć, co czuje. Jednak to, co tam przeczytałem, kompletnie zbiło mnie z tropu.


	9. Chapter 9

_* * *_

_* * * PAMIĘTNIK NATALIE * * *_

_* * *_

_Chyba się zakochałam. Edward jest taki cudowny. Jego jedyną wadą jest to, że ciągle myśli o swojej byłej. Miała na imię Bella i była człowiekiem. Nie rozumiem, jak można kochać ludzi? Są przecież słabi, gorsi od nas na każdym polu. Alice pokazała mi zdjęcie Belli. Nie wiem, co Edward w niej widział. Nie była ani ładna, ani zgrabna. Taka przeciętna. Edward zostawił ją, aby ją uchronić przed niebezpieczeństwem związanym z zadawaniem się z wampirami. Czy to nie słodkie? Niestety, dziewczyna zmarła kilka dni później, zagryziona przez wilki. „Niestety" dla niej. Jak dla mnie, to bardzo dobrze. Mam teraz Edwarda wyłącznie dla siebie. Jestem pewna, że wkrótce wprowadzę się do jego pokoju. Słyszę wszystkie rozmowy w tym domu i wiem, że wszyscy chcą, żeby Edward zajął się mną i zapomniał o Belli. Zapewne będzie chciał być ze mną, aby uspokoić swoją rodzinę. Mówiłam już, że jest cudowny? Carlisle uprzedził mnie, że Edward czyta w myślach. To dobrze, że moja siostra też to potrafiła. Dzięki niej nauczyłam się jak ukrywać swoje myśli, zastępując je innymi, mniej ważnymi. Edward nie może się dowiedzieć, co tak naprawdę myślę o jego byłej. Niech wie, że mu współczuję, to wszystko. Tak będzie dobrze._

_* * *_

_Tak! Dzisiaj Edward poprosił mnie, żebym z nim zamieszkała w jego pokoju! Póki co, nasza znajomość opiera się głównie na rozmawianiu o niczym, ale popracuję nad tym. Niedługo będzie cały mój!_

_* * *_

_Kiedy pisałam, że będzie „cały mój", nie to miałam na myśli. Tak, można powiedzieć, że ja i Edward tworzymy parę. Według Alice, nawet do siebie pasujemy. Ale co z tego, jeśli on się w to nie angażuje! Ta, jasne, zachowujemy się jak każda inna para, uprawiamy seks i tak dalej, ale on nie jest wtedy ze mną. Czuję, że myślami jest gdzie indziej. A to boli._

_* * *_

_Smak zwierzęcej krwi jest ohydny. Naprawdę paskudny. Nie ma to jak świeża ludzka krew. Niestety, widać po kolorze oczu skąd pochodziła krew spożyta wcześniej. Dlatego muszę uważać. Może jeśli wypiję krew człowieka, a potem zwierzęcia, zostanie mi złoty kolor oczu? Muszę spróbować. _

_* * *_

_To działa! Zapolowałam dziś na ludzi. Znalazłam w jakiejś bocznej, opuszczonej uliczce kobietę z małym dzieciakiem. Byli bezdomni, to było widać na pierwszy rzut oka. Kobieta wyciągnęła do mnie brudną rękę w nadziei, że dam jej pieniądze. Uśmiechnęłam się tylko. Bezdomnych pewnie nikt nie będzie szukał i ich zniknięcie pozostanie niezauważone. Dziecko zaczęło drzeć się wniebogłosy. Nie chciałam, żeby ktoś nieproszony się tam pojawił, więc zaczęłam od niego. Matka przez chwilę stała osłupiała, patrząc na śmierć swojego dziecka, a potem, kiedy odrzuciłam jego martwe ciało na bok, zaczęła krzyczeć. Nie wykonała nawet żadnego ruchu, żeby uciekać. Nie zdążyła. Zabiłam ją, tak jak jej dziecko. Czułam się jak nowo narodzona. To dopiero była przyjemność! Od miesiąca nie spożywałam ludzkiej krwi, a wydawało się, jakbym tego nie robiła od wieków. Wzięłam martwe ciała i wybiegłam z nimi poza miasto. Wyrzuciłam je gdzieś w lesie, a potem zapolowałam na zwierzęta. Złapałam jakiegoś lisa i z niechęcią wypiłam jego krew. Była obrzydliwa i zupełnie popsuła mi poprzedni posiłek. Ale warto było. Kiedy wróciłam do domu i zerknęłam w lustro, okazało się, że mam oczy pięknego jasnozłotego koloru. I nikt mnie o nic nie podejrzewa. Super!_

_* * *_

_Nie wychodzi. Z Edwardem. On na mnie w ogóle nie zwraca uwagi! Chyba cały czas myśli o tej Belli, chociaż z nikim na ten temat nie rozmawia. Za to cała jego rodzina to robi. Wspominają ją cały czas, w tajemnicy przed Edwardem. Ciągle słyszę: Bella to, Bella tamto, gdyby Bella tu była…Już mam tego dość! Wyciągnęłam Edwarda na imprezę, ale w ogóle się nie bawił. A ja nie zamierzałam nudzić się razem z nim. Poznałam chłopaka, miał na imię Johnny. Był taaki przystojny! Oczywiście, nie tak jak Edward. Johnny nigdy by mu nie dorównał, bo nie był wampirem. Poszłam z nim na spacer. Całowaliśmy się i tak dalej… A potem w jakiejś ciemnej uliczce zabiłam go i wypiłam jego krew. Była bardzo smaczna. Wyniosłam jego zwłoki do lasu, a potem zapolowałam na zwierzęta, tak jak to robię od jakiegoś czasu, co kilka dni. Pełna nowej energii wróciłam na imprezę i zaczęłam podrywać następnego kolesia. Wcale się z tym nie kryłam przed Edwardem. Po zabiciu i tego faceta, chciałam wracać do domu. Edward nie protestował. Cały czas starałam się myśleć o tych dwóch kolesiach i o tym, jak się z nimi całowałam. Oczywiście, pomijając fakt, że ich potem obu zabiłam. Jednak Edward zachowywał się tak, jakby wcale nie czytał mi w myślach. Nie dał po sobie poznać, że wie o mojej zdradzie, bo też, prawdopodobnie, wcale go to nie obchodziło. Muszę wymyślić inny sposób na zwrócenie na siebie jego uwagi. Chociaż ten i tak będę kontynuować, jest bardzo przyjemny. Jutro znowu zamierzam wyciągnąć Edwarda na imprezę..._

_* * *_

_No nie... Tego się już nie da wytłumaczyć. Czemu on mi to robi? Dziś w trakcie seksu Edward wymawiał JEJ imię. Tak po prostu, jak gdyby nigdy nic, szeptał: „Bella, Bella". I chyba nie bardzo zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Często zwraca się do mnie tym imieniem w rozmowach, no ale podczas seksu! Chyba nawet nie chcę wiedzieć o czy myślał! Nie uda mi się go zdobyć. Nigdy nie będę dla niego tym, kim była ta głupia ludzka dziewczyna. Myślałam, że zżera go poczucie winy, ale nie. On ją po prostu nadal kocha. A mnie ciągle ignoruje. To nie jest miłe. _

_* * *_

_Sukces! Wreszcie go trochę poruszyłam! Polowałam dziś na ludzi, jak zawsze. A kiedy wyniosłam zwłoki do lasu, z lisa, którego upolowałam, wypiłam tylko parę kropel. Zerknęłam w lusterko, które wzięłam ze sobą. Moje oczy były złote, ale z bardzo wyraźnymi plamkami czerwieni. Wtedy wróciłam do domu, do Edwarda. Wymyśliłam sobie całą historię bardzo dokładnie. Mężczyzna napadł na mnie w ciemnej uliczce, a potem, kiedy się broniłam, przez przypadek skaleczyłam go i gdy poczułam krew, zabiłam go. Potem miałam wyrzuty sumienia, wyniosłam go do lasu i zapolowałam na lisa, chcąc jakoś zmyć z siebie winę. Niestety, nie poczułam się lepiej i przyszłam do Edwarda, ażeby się wypłakać. W przenośni, oczywiście. No ale udawałam, że jest mi bardzo przykro i nie mogę się pogodzić ze śmiercią tego faceta. Edward okazał się być idealnym pocieszycielem. Przytulił mnie w inny sposób niż zwykle. Był taki czuły. Opowiadał mi o tym, jak on kiedyś zabijał ludzi. On jest naprawdę cudowny. I wreszcie się mną zainteresował!_

_* * * _

_No cóż... Zainteresowanie Edwarda było chwilowe. Następnego dnia znów był wobec mnie obojętny. Nie pozostało mi nic innego jak dalej chodzić na imprezy i polować na ludzi co jakiś czas. Nieudolne próby zwrócenia go ku mnie. Ale, co prawda, tylko wtedy mnie zauważa. Musi się kiedyś przełamać! Przeklęta Bella! Chociaż już dawno nie żyje, nadal ma go wyłącznie dla siebie! To nie fair!_

_* * *_

_Zabiłam człowieka. Znowu. Ale tym razem widział to inny człowiek, którego też zabiłam, żeby nie było świadków. I wtedy w uliczce pojawił się Emmett. Kurde. Na szybko wymyśliłam historię o napadzie i próbie zgwałcenia mnie przez tych ludzi. Wiem, że to mało oryginalne, ale wszyscy to łyknęli. Wystarczyło tylko przekonać Edwarda. Jemu wszyscy ufają. Emmett zabrał mnie do domu i byłam świadkiem pierwszej narady rodzinnej z moim udziałem. Carlisle zadecydował, że trzeba się przeprowadzić do innego miasta. Ktoś w końcu zauważy zniknięcie dwóch facetów i znajdzie ciała. A wtedy lepiej, żeby nas tu nie było. Nie wyprowadziłam ich z błędu. Nie powiedziałam, że wielu już ludzi znikło w ten sposób i jeszcze nikt tego nie powiązał ze mną. Ale nieważne. Jutro się wyprowadzamy do innego miasta na północy, gdzie będzie jeszcze mniej słońca. Ekstra..._

_* * *_

_Nasz nowy dom jest super! Mamy z Edwardem pokój na piętrze, na samym końcu korytarza, tak, żeby nam nikt nie przeszkadzał. I bardzo dobrze. Może wreszcie zajmie się mną, a nie myśleniem o swojej byłej. Miasto też jest dosyć fajne. Już wiem, że ma sporo klubów, w których można poznać dużo fajnych ludzi. Muszę wyciągnąć Edwarda na imprezkę._

_* * *_

_Edward i Alice pojechali do centrum handlowego na zakupy. Alice, oczywiście, nie wzięła mnie ze sobą, chociaż wie, że uwielbiam kupować nowe rzeczy. Nie lubi mnie, czuję to. Nikt w tej rodzinie nie darzy mnie sympatią. A Edward to już na pewno nie darzy mnie jakimkolwiek uczuciem. Muszę się trochę rozerwać. Zabiorę mojego chłopaka na imprezę do jakiegoś klubu wieczorem. Namawiam go do tego od tygodnia, ale zawsze coś wymyśla. Zobaczę czy w tym mieście są równie urodziwi chłopcy, co w tamtym. Byłam już na polowaniu, ale znalazłam tylko jakiegoś pijanego dzieciaka pod sklepem. Wieczorem przekonam się co my tu mamy..._

_* * *_

_O nie! Nie wiem jak to możliwe, ale to się dzieje naprawdę. Przed chwilą przybiegłam tu na górę, żeby się przebrać do wyjścia na imprezę. I wtedy nagle poczułam kwiatowy zapach, należący do kogoś z mojego gatunku. Był śliczny, ale jednocześnie napełnił mnie niepokojem. Słyszałam jakiegoś wampira przed drzwiami. Wyjrzałam przez okno. Tam, na dole, jak gdyby nigdy nic stała sobie... Bella! Poznałam ją od razu, mimo iż jej zdjęcie widziałam tylko raz i to dawno temu. Jakim cudem przeżyła? Kto mógł ją zmienić przed śmiercią? Dziewczyna uciekła, zanim którekolwiek z Cullenów ocknęło się na tyle, by otworzyć drzwi. Nie wiem o co tu chodzi, ale na pewno nie pozwolę jej odebrać mojego Edwarda! Wracam na dół i zabieram go ze sobą na imprezę. _

_* * *_

_Przez pojawienie się Belli, nie mogłam się dostatecznie skupić na polowaniu. Na imprezie już zbliżyłam się z pewnym brunetem, Paulem na tyle, że poszedłby ze mną wszędzie, ale nie chciałam oddalać się za bardzo od Edwarda. Chciałam mieć go na oku. Co jeśli Bella będzie chciała go znaleźć i sobie przywłaszczyć? Nic z tego, dopóki ja stoję na straży! Kiedy wróciliśmy do domu, od razu poszłam na górę. Cały czas skupiałam się na tym, żeby myśleć o Paulu, dopóki nie usłyszałam, że Edward jest zajęty rozmową z Alice. I to jaką rozmową! Chociaż, przynajmniej na początku, rozmawiali cicho, słyszałam dokładnie każde słowo. Alice powiedziała mu, że widziała dziś Bellę w centrum handlowym. Jednak po chwili rozpaczania Edwarda, uznała to za przywidzenie. Do rozmowy dołączyła również Rosalie i stwierdziła, że wszyscy woleli Bellę ode mnie. No cóż, nie powiem, żeby mnie to zaskoczyło. Mieszkam w tym domu i widzę, co się dzieje. Edward wybiegł z domu, a Alice i Rosalie obiecały sobie, że póki co, nie będą rozmawiać o Belli, bo Edwarda ciągle bardzo to boli. Alice zwierzyła się, że ma problemy ze swoimi wizjami. Dobrze. W takim razie nie zobaczy Belli i, być może, uda mi się sprawić, że była dziewczyna Edwarda zniknie. Tylko to się teraz liczy. Muszę opracować plan. Najlepiej będzie, jeśli wyjawię Edwardowi to, że dzięki mojej zdolności słyszenia nawet najcichszych rozmów w tym wielkim domu, wiem, że ciągle porównują mnie z Bellą, że nikt mnie nie lubi, bla, bla, bla... Zrobię z siebie taką ofiarę, że będzie musiał mi współczuć. I nie zostawi mnie nawet, kiedy pokaże się Bella. Tak, to dobry plan. _

_* * *_

_Wszystko poszło jeszcze lepiej niż się spodziewałam! Idealnie udało mi się owinąć Edwarda wokół palca, co skończyło się seksem. Bardzo dobrym seksem. Edward był w to zaangażowany jak nigdy przedtem. Właściwie to było jeszcze lepsze niż picie świeżej ludzkiej krwi. W pewnym momencie usłyszałam jak ktoś skrada się ku nam po dachach. Miałam szczerą nadzieję, że to Bella. Że zobaczy swojego Edwarda ze mną w łóżku, załamie się i da nam spokój. Na szczęście, miałam rację! W końcu poczułam ten sam zapach, co wczoraj wieczorem. Edward też to poczuł. W tym samym momencie oboje unieśliśmy głowy. Spojrzałam przez okno. Była tam, na dachu sąsiedniego budynku. Przyciągnęłam Edwarda z powrotem do siebie, żeby sam nie zauważył Belli. Poddał mi się bez wahania. A ja w moim umyśle zaczęłam śpiewać radośnie. Pewnie myślał, że to z jego powodu, że jest taki dobry. Nie zaprzeczam, ale to było mniej ważne niż to, że Bella nas widziała. Słyszałam, że zaczęła uciekać, ale Edward nie pozwolił mi skupić się na tym dłużej. Mam tylko nadzieję, że jest załamana. Że cierpi tak bardzo, że w jakiś sposób się zabije, a jeśli nie będę miała tyle szczęścia, to niech chociaż stąd wyjedzie i przeniesie się na drugi koniec świata. Myślę, że Bellę mam już z głowy, a skoro tak, to mogę wybrać się na prawdziwe polowanie. Już najwyższy czas, żebym wypiła krew jakiegoś homo sapiens. Na zwierzętach długo nie pociągnę. _

_* * *_


	10. Chapter 10

Nie mogłem w to uwierzyć. Czułem się tak, jakbym dostał w twarz. Głazem. Ona... o wszystkim wiedziała?! Od początku udawała skrzywdzoną, niewinną dziewczynkę, a w rzeczywistości wszystko miała dokładnie zaplanowane!

Nie panowałem już nad tym, co robię. Gdyby tylko Natalie znalazła się w tej chwili obok mnie, rozszarpałbym ją na strzępy i spalił je razem z tym domem. Zbiegłem na dół tak szybko, jak jeszcze nigdy przedtem, cały czas ściskając w rękach ten przeklęty pamiętnik. W pierwszym odruchu chciałem go rozerwać, podrzeć, zjeść, spalić... cokolwiek! Ale wiedziałem, że wtedy zniszczyłbym jedyny dowód jaki miałem przeciwko Natalie. Musiałem pokazać go rodzinie.

Nie przejmowałem się już tym, że czytając ten pamiętnik naruszyłem prywatność Natalie. To nie miało dla mnie znaczenia. Oszukała mnie. Oszukała nas wszystkich.

- Edwardzie, co się dzieje? – spytała czule Esme, kładąc mi dłoń na ramieniu. – Jesteś cały roztrzęsiony.

- Kiedy wraca Natalie?! – wrzasnąłem. Nie chciałem krzyczeć na matkę, ale ciągle nie potrafiłem nad sobą zapanować.

- Co się… - zaczęła Alice.

- Kiedy wraca?! – wrzasnąłem znowu, przerywając jej.

- Edwardzie – usłyszałem poważny głos Carlisle'a. Odwróciłem się w jego stronę. Miałem do niego tyle szacunku, że zacisnąłem zęby, by znowu nie zacząć się wydzierać. – To, że okazało się, że Bella jednak żyje, nie daje ci prawa do wyrzucenia Natalie z domu jak śmiecia. Ona należy do rodziny.

- Tak?! To przeczytaj sobie to!

Rzuciłem mu pod nogi pamiętnik Natalie. Walczyłem z całych sił, żeby nie stracić nad sobą resztek kontroli i nie zacząć znowu niszczyć mebli. Byłem wściekły. Tak na nią, jak na siebie. Jak mogłem niczego nie zauważyć?!

- Co to jest? – spytała Alice, drepcząc w stronę zeszytu i podnosząc go z podłogi. – Pamiętnik Natalie? – Zmierzyła mnie oburzonym wzrokiem. – Czytałeś to?!

- Czytałem i wcale tego nie żałuję. Dowiedziałem się kilku ciekawych rzeczy. Na przykład tego, że Natalie ciągle żywi się krwią ludzi.

- To wiemy – powiedział Carlisle. – Miewa szkarłatne plamki wśród złota na oczach.

- Ona to robi znacznie częściej. I to nie są wpadki. Regularnie żywi się ludzką krwią, poluje na ludzi częściej nawet niż normalny wampir. Nie dlatego, że jest spragniona. Dla przyjemności.

Starałem się oddychać spokojnie i ochłonąć nieco.

- Wtedy miałaby krwistoczerwone oczy – zauważyła Alice.

- Znalazła na to sposób. Po zabiciu człowieka, wypija krew zwierzęcia i jej oczy znowu zmieniają barwę.

- Bzdura. To nie działa tak szybko – przypomniał Carlisle. – Na zmianę barwy trzeba czekać kilka miesięcy.

Wzruszyłem ramionami.

- Widocznie u niej działa to szybciej.

- Nie sądzisz, że to trochę naciągana teoria? – spytała Alice. Na chwilę zapadła cisza, a potem przekrzywiła głowę z ciekawością. – Przecież to, że Natalie nie jest wegetarianką, nie wyprowadziłoby cię z równowagi do tego stopnia – zauważyła.

- Masz rację – przyznałem. – Ona wiedziała.

Wszyscy patrzyli na mnie, oczekując kontynuacji wypowiedzi. Milczałem.

- Co wiedziała? – zniecierpliwiła się Alice.

- O Belli. Od początku, od kiedy tylko pojawiła się tu po raz pierwszy. Wiedziała, że to ona. Wiedziała, że nas widzi. Zrobiła to specjalnie.

W moim głosie brzmiało więcej goryczy i nienawiści, niż chciałem ujawnić swojej rodzinie. Ale to przez Natalie tak teraz cierpiałem. Gdyby nie ona, Bella nie uciekłaby. Miałbym szansę ją odnaleźć, wytłumaczyć się, być z nią.

Carlisle trochę się wahał, ale w końcu wziął od Alice pamiętnik i zaczął czytać. Słuchałem jak w jego myślach zmienia się opinia o Natalie, w miarę jak dowiadywał się o jej występkach z książki pisanej jej własną ręką,

- No dobra – szepnęła Alice po przeczytaniu pamiętnika, który otrzymała od Carlisle'a i podaniu go dalej do Esme. – Ale skąd wiemy, że ona sobie tego nie wymyśliła? Może tylko tak sobie pisała. Przecież nie mogła ciągle przez całe trzy lata oszukiwać cię w myślach!

- Mogła – stwierdziłem. – Nie wiem jak, ale gdybym słyszał jej myśli, dowiedziałbym się o tym, że coś takiego napisała.

- Być może byłeś za bardzo skupiony na swojej rozpaczy, żeby dostrzec takie szczegóły – podpowiedział Carlisle.

- Tak, ale to nie wyjaśnia skąd Natalie wiedziała o tym, że tym pachnącym wampirem jest Bella, skoro tylko to sobie wymyśliła – odezwał się Jasper.

- No właśnie – przyznałem mu rację. – Tego nie dało się ot tak wymyślić. Jak ona mogła?! Lepiej byłoby dla niej gdyby tu nie wracała, bo kiedy wróci…

Nie dokończyłem, tylko zacząłem obrzucać nieobecną Natalie najgorszymi wyzwiskami, jakie przyszły mi do głowy, aż w końcu Esme zasłoniła dłońmi uszy i wyszła z salonu do kuchni. Reszta przyglądała mi się w milczeniu. Kiedy skończyłem, odezwał się Emmett.

- Chłopie, to było dopiero coś…

Spojrzałem na niego spode łba. Nie miałem teraz głowy do tego, żeby zastanawiać się nad zasobem mojego słownictwa, ale to, że obaj z Jasperem byli pod wrażeniem, nawet mi schlebiało.

- Musisz ochłonąć – powiedziała Alice po chwili. – Tym razem naprawdę odpocznij.

- Nie, ja… pójdę się przejść – szepnąłem i skierowałem się powoli do wyjścia. Alice zasłoniła mi drzwi swoim ciałem.

- Nie – powiedziała stanowczym głosem. – Nie pójdziesz jej szukać. Ani Belli, ani Natalie. Bella nie uwierzy teraz w ani jedno twoje słowo, a jeśli znajdziesz Natalie…

- …rozerwiesz ją na strzępy, a później będziesz tego żałował – dokończył za nią Carlisle. – Nie wolno ci jej zabić.

- Wiem! – krzyknąłem tak głośno, że Esme wyjrzała zza drzwi z kuchni. – Wiem – powiedziałem już spokojniejszym głosem. – Ale nie zmusisz mnie do tego, żebym ją tolerował w tym domu. Jeśli ona się nie wyprowadzi, ja to zrobię.

- Poczekaj trochę – powiedział Carlisle. – Każdy może popełnić błąd.

- To nie był żaden błąd! – krzyknąłem, nie mogąc już dłużej wytrzymać. – Zrozum, ona oszukiwała nas od samego początku.

- Musimy dać jej szansę, żeby mogła wszystko wytłumaczyć – przekonywał dalej Carlisle. – Być może robimy kolejny błąd, a Natalie jest niewinna. Trzeba z nią porozmawiać.

- A potem wyrzucimy ją z domu – zabrała głos Esme, patrząc na mnie z przerażeniem w oczach.

Kochana mama. Zrobi wszystko, żebym od nich nie uciekał. A to oznacza tylko odejście Natalie, wszyscy dobrze o tym wiedzieli.

Carlisle westchnął.

- Niech tak będzie – powiedział.


	11. Chapter 11

* * * miesiąc później * * *

- Musimy to zrobić teraz – powiedziała Victoria. – Zanim będzie za późno. Wiem już wszystko, co muszę wiedzieć. Zabijemy ich po kolei.

- Od kogo zamierzasz zacząć? – zapytałam, kiepsko udając brak zainteresowania.

- Najtrudniej będzie pokonać tego mięśniaka. Zabijemy najpierw jego, żeby ich osłabić. Dziś wieczorem, około siódmej, będzie wychodził z pracy. Złapiemy go tuż pod siłownią. We dwie damy radę go pokonać…

Victoria ciągnęła dalej, ale już jej nie słuchałam. Wspominałam Emmetta, jego usta wiecznie wykrzywione w uśmiechu, jego żarty. Co zrobią Cullenowie, kiedy dowiedzą się o jego śmierci? Zaczną nas szukać czy uciekną?

- Posłuchaj mnie! – ryknęła Victoria, najwyraźniej zauważając nieobecność moich myśli. – W ogóle cię nie rozumiem. Oni zasłużyli na śmierć, powtórz to.

- Oni… – zaczęłam, ale reszta zdania nie mogła przejść przez moje ściśnięte gardło.

Victoria warknęła długo i przeciągle.

- Bello, skup się! Pamiętasz ten dzień, pięć lat temu? Pamiętasz ile przez nich wycierpiałaś? Zostawili cię. Przeżyłaś tylko po to, by dokonać na nich zemsty. Zmieniając cię w wampira dałam ci na to szansę. Nie zmarnuj jej, wahając się do ostatniej chwili.

Milczałam. Powoli docierały do mnie słowa Victorii. Tak, o to mi przecież chodziło. Wystarczy tylko wykonać pierwszy ruch. Albo zginą oni, albo my.

- Nie zapominaj również o Edwardzie – ciągnęła Victoria, widząc, że jej przemowa odnosi zamierzony skutek. – On cię nie kocha. Jest z tamtą dziewczyną, przecież sama to widziałaś. Uprawiał seks z tamtą dziewczyną.

Powtarzała w kółko te słowa, mocno i dobitnie podkreślając słowo „seks". To mnie bolało, ale i utwierdzało w przekonaniu, że Edward musi zginąć. Nieważne, że go kochałam. On już dawno o mnie zapomniał. Chciał mojej śmierci, przecież mnie zostawił. Czemu teraz miałabym go oszczędzić?

- Albo zginą oni, albo my – rzuciłam wypranym z emocji głosem.

Twarz Victorii od razu pojaśniała. Dziewczyna posłała mi najpiękniejszy ze swoich uśmiechów i złapała mnie za rękę, wyprowadzając z mieszkania.

- Musimy zrobić wrażenie – mówiła. – Liczy się ogólny efekt. To musi być zemsta w pięknym stylu. James, James, byłbyś ze mnie dumny! – podśpiewywała.

Zaciągnęła mnie do centrum handlowego.

- Musimy wyglądać super – stwierdziła, prowadząc mnie do przymierzalni i wepchnęła mi w ręce kilka sukienek.

* * *

- Minął już miesiąc. Myślę, że czas poszukać Natalie – stwierdził Carlisle.

- Po miesiącu! Myślisz, że nadal jest w mieście? – spytałem.

Cały ten czas próbowałem przekonać rodzinę, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli odejdę i na własną rękę poszukam Belli. Jednak Carlisle stwierdził, że najpierw poczekamy na Natalie, żeby z nią porozmawiać. Nie wiem o czym. Jak dla mnie, wszystko zostało już wyjaśnione.

- Widziałem ją wczoraj przy szpitalu. Jest w mieście, blisko nas. Prawdopodobnie podsłuchuje też nasze rozmowy.

- Wie, że Edward chce ją zabić, więc do nas nie przyjdzie – powiedziała Alice.

- Wcale nie chcę jej zabić – zaprotestowałem znudzonym głosem. – Ale też nie widzę potrzeby szukania jej. Myślę, że trzeba znaleźć Bellę.

- Musimy znaleźć i jedną, i drugą wampirzycę – postanowił Carlisle. – Ale o Natalie wiemy, że jest w mieście. Bella może być na drugim końcu świata.

- Im szybciej zaczniemy jej szukać, tym wcześniej ją znajdziemy – powiedziałem.

Wiedziałem, że ojciec ma trochę racji, ale nie potrafiłem spojrzeć na sprawę inaczej, jak tylko przez pryzmat mojej miłości. Tęskniłem za Bellą tak bardzo, że nie byłem w stanie usiedzieć w jednym miejscu dłużej niż pięć minut.

- Musimy działać! – zawołałem.

Nikt nie poszedł tego dnia do pracy czy szkoły. Wszyscy czekali na zapadnięcie zmroku, aby móc wyruszyć na poszukiwanie Natalie. Postanowiłem pójść z razem z resztą rodziny. Miałem nadzieję, że znajdę ją pierwszy. Chciałem, by prosto w oczy powiedziała mi, że od początku kłamała. Chciałem to od niej usłyszeć.

Około ósmej wieczorem wyszliśmy przed dom.

- Dobrze, rozdzielamy się. Będziemy jej szukać parami – zarządził Carlisle i razem z Esme oddalił się na południe.

Emmett i Rosalie udali się na wschód, a Alice i Jasper na zachód. Zostałem sam przed domem. Po chwili wahania zdecydowałem się na zataczanie wokół domu coraz większych kręgów. Węszyłem zapamiętale. Szukałem czegokolwiek, co mogłoby mieć coś wspólnego z Natalie. Mimo długich poszukiwań, nic nie znalazłem. W pewnym momencie zadzwoniła moja komórka. Rosalie.

- Edward? Znaleźliśmy ją na wschodnim brzegu rzeki, w pobliżu pola golfowego.

Nie musiała mówić nic więcej. Rzuciłem się w stronę mostu na rzece i w mgnieniu oka znalazłem się na polu golfowym, gdzie Rose i Emmett przytrzymywali wyrywającą się Natalie.

* * *

- Spójrz, on nie wychodzi – jęknęłam do Victorii.

Już od godziny stałyśmy pod siłownią i czekałyśmy na pojawienie się Emmetta. Wychodzili już stamtąd różni ludzie, ale nie on. W końcu wszystkie światła wewnątrz pogasły i z budynku wyszła ostatnia osoba.

- Hej – zagadała mężczyznę Victoria. – Mamy do ciebie pytanie.

Facet spojrzał na nas i uśmiechnął się. On był opatulony w kurtkę, a my obie miałyśmy na sobie jedynie zwiewne sukienki i szpilki.

- Słucham więc – odezwał się grzecznie. Miał nieprzyjemny, chrapliwy głos i zbliżał się do nas tak, jakby miał jakieś nieuczciwe zamiary. Nie przejęłyśmy się tym zbytnio. W końcu był tylko człowiekiem. Nie miał szans w starciu z wampirzycami. Tym bardziej z takimi, które miały zamiar kogoś zabić tego dnia.

- Chodzi o Emmetta Cullena. Zna go pan, prawda? – spytałam.

- Tak, to jeden z moich podwładnych. Miał tu być dzisiaj. Wie, że w czwartki mamy najwięcej klientów, ale nie, jemu zachciało się zachorować akurat dzisiaj!

Spojrzałyśmy po sobie z Victorią. To oczywiste, że Cullenowie mieli na dzisiaj jakieś plany, a choroba Emmetta była zwykłą wymówką. Patrzyłam jak w oczach Victorii zapalają się iskry gniewu. Nici z jej planu, jeśli Emmett nie zamierza się tu pojawić.

- A teraz, moje drogie panie – powiedział facet, lekko skłaniając głowę – pójdziecie ze mną.

Wyciągnął z kieszeni nóż. Dobrze wiedziałam, co teraz będzie. Victoria odrzuciła głowę do tyłu i zaczęła się głośno, szaleńczo śmiać. Wyglądała hipnotyzująco z tymi swoimi ognistymi włosami, czerwonymi tęczówkami i w białej sukni. W tej samej chwili, w której rzuciła się na mężczyznę, ja uciekłam za najbliższy budynek, a potem jeszcze dalej, na południe miasta. Stałam tam w ciemnej uliczce i czekałam aż Victoria po mnie przyjdzie.

Kilkanaście minut później pojawiła się u wylotu uliczki. Oczy jej pojaśniały, a chociaż z twarzy nie zniknął uśmiech, czuć było, że jest wściekła. W ręku trzymała jakiś kielich. Nie wiem skąd go wzięła, ale był wypełniony czymś czerwonym. O nie…

Gdy podeszła bliżej, mój nos potwierdził to, co zobaczyły oczy. Cieczą w kielichu była krew tamtego faceta z siłowni. Odezwała się we mnie chęć, żeby porwać go w swoje ręce i wypić jego zawartość. Walczyłam z nią z całej siły. Wstrzymałam oddech i zacisnęłam pięści. Jakaś część mnie ciągle uważała to za obrzydliwe i niemoralne.

- Victorio, co ty… - zaczęłam słabym głosem, ale przerwała mi.

- Wypij – zachęciła. – Nikogo nie zabiłaś. Ten człowiek i tak już nie żyje. No dalej, przecież wiem, że tego chcesz.

- Nie mogę…

Moja siła woli słabła z każdą sekundą. Wiedziałam, że jeszcze chwila i się złamię. Nie mogłam dłużej wytrzymać.

- Ależ oczywiście, że możesz – powiedziała Victoria pozornie spokojnym głosem. – Musisz nabrać sił. Idziemy zabić Edwarda. Proszę.

Podała mi kielich, a ja drżącymi rękoma wzięłam go od niej. Krew w środku błysnęła zachęcająco. Powoli przyłożyłam kielich do ust i przechyliłam go.

Poczułam, jak do ust wlewa mi się ciecz o fenomenalnym smaku i konsystencji. Ciągle jeszcze była ciepła. Picie ludzkiej krwi było najcudowniejszym uczuciem, jakiego doznałam przez całe moje wampirze życie.

- Jeszcze – wyszeptałam mimowolnie, a uśmiech Victorii się poszerzył.

- Może zechcesz…

- Nie – przerwałam jej, wiedząc do czego zmierza. – Nie będę polować na ludzi.

Krew, którą w siebie wlałam, poczułam w każdym kawałku mojego ciała. Napełniła mnie niesamowitą energią. Poczułam, że jestem w stanie zrobić wszystko. Nawet pokonać Emmetta Cullena jedną ręką. Jednak w dalszym ciągu zabijanie ludzi mnie przerażało. Nawet pod wpływem silnego pragnienia nie byłabym w stanie zmusić się do takiej zbrodni. Co innego zabicie wampira. I to tego wampira, który sprawił mi tyle cierpienia. Moje pragnienie zabicia Edwarda wzmogło się bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Wiedziałam nie tylko to, że musi zginąć, ale także, że to ja muszę go zabić. Chciałam tego tak bardzo, że nie protestowałam, kiedy Victoria powiedziała:

- Już czas. Nie udało nam się osaczyć Emmetta, a ja nie zamierzam dłużej czekać. Zabijemy Edwarda jeszcze tej nocy. A wraz z nim tak wielu Cullenów, ilu nam się uda, zanim same stracimy życia.

Przytaknęłam jej z chęcią. Miała rację. Najwyższy czas na moją zemstę.

* * *

- Natalie – szepnąłem złowieszczo, zbliżając się do niej.

- Edwardzie – jęknęła. – Ja… przepraszam. Nie chciałam, żebyś cierpiał.

- Nie chciałaś? – Zaśmiałem się krótko. – Chciałaś, żeby Bella cierpiała. A jej ból oznacza mój ból.

- Nie, jeśli nie dowiedziałbyś się, że żyje – powiedziała hardo.

W tej chwili na pole golfowe przybył Carlisle.

- Gdzie jest Esme? – spytała go Rosalie.

- Szuka Alice i Jaspera – odpowiedział. – Nie wzięli ze sobą telefonu.

- Więc zamierzałaś to ciągnąć, tak? – spytałem Natalie, nie zwracając uwagi na tę krótką wymianę zdań. – Nigdy nie chciałaś powiedzieć mi o Belli ani o twojej diecie?

- Po co? – odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie. – Bez tego byłeś szczęśliwszy.

- Mogę być szczęśliwy tylko z Bellą przy moim boku. Czy mamy jeszcze jakieś pytania? – zwróciłem się do reszty mojej rodziny. – Czy możemy ją już przepędzić?

- Nie oddam cię jej – powiedziała Natalie cicho. – Nie zrezygnuję.

- Odejdź w pokoju – rzekł Carlisle. – Dobrze ci radzę, Natalie, idź, póki jeszcze możesz.

- A co zrobisz? – uśmiechnęła się. – Zabijesz mnie? Jesteś żałosny, Carlisle, naprawdę. Nie umiesz zabijać, jesteś na to zbyt wrażliwy.

No nie, ta dziewczyna jest naprawdę bezczelna. Jak mogłem tego nie zauważać? Carlisle zastanawiał się, jak się pozbyć Natalie, nie doprowadzając do rozlewu krwi.

- Idźcie do domu – odezwałem się. – Ja się nią zajmę.

Podszedłem do niej blisko i szepnąłem:

- Może Carlisle jest za dobry, żeby cię zabić, ale mnie dużo do niego brakuje.

- Ale Edwardzie, ja… - zaczęła.

- Nie próbuj mi wmawiać, że mnie kochasz, Natalie! Jest różnica między miłością, a chęcią posiadania.

Na jej twarzy malowało się zdruzgotanie. Westchnąłem ciężko.

- Natalie, ja naprawdę nie chcę cię zabić. Odejdź, proszę.

Dziewczyna zaczęła się fanatycznie śmiać.

- Zaraz przekonasz się, jaka słodka i niewinna jest twoja Bella – powiedziała, dalej się śmiejąc.

- O czym ty mów… - zacząłem, ale nie dokończyłem, gdyż znowu to poczułem.

Ten zapach napełnił mnie niewypowiedzianym szczęściem. Tak, to ona! Bella, moja ukochana, była blisko! Usłyszałem kroki dwóch wampirów, które zbliżały się do nas. Czekałem z niecierpliwością aż zobaczę Bellę.

* * *

Skierowałyśmy się w stronę domu Cullenów. Jednak po drodze, gdy mijałyśmy most, wywęszyłyśmy Edwarda. Trop prowadził na drugą stronę rzeki. Poszłyśmy tam, prowadzone jego zapachem, aż trafiłyśmy na pole golfowe. Chwilę później w mroku zauważyłyśmy Edwarda. Jego, jego dziewczynę, Carlisle'a, Rosalie i Emmetta. A więc Cullenowie nie byli w komplecie. To zwiększyło nasze szanse.

Wszyscy wpatrywali się w nas zaskoczeni, czekając na nasz ruch.


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

Czy to… Bella? To musi być ona! Ale jaka zmieniona… Jeszcze piękniejsza niż ją zapamiętałem. Jej długie ciemne włosy spływały wdzięcznie na ramiona. Jej cudowna figura okryta była zwiewną, krwistoczerwoną suknią, która idealnie komponowała się z jej szkarłatnymi tęczówkami. Ale… czemu były szkarłatne? Czyżby żywiła się krwią ludzi? Zajrzałem w myśli Alice.

_Jeszcze miesiąc temu były złote_, pomyślała dokładnie w tej chwili, jakby wiedziała, o co chcę zapytać. A więc kiedy Bella była pod naszym domem, była wegetarianką. Czy to możliwe, że zaczęła żywić się ludzką krwią po tym, jak zobaczyła mnie z Natalie? Czy ciągle mnie kochała?

- Cullenowie, mordercy Jamesa – odezwała się wampirzyca, która przybyła z Bellą.

Dopiero teraz na nią spojrzałem.

- Victoria – rzuciłem zszokowany.

Coś tu jest nie tak. Czy ona nie chciała czasem zabić Belli? Czemu teraz przyszły razem?

- Ja nie znałam żadnego Jamesa – odezwała się nagle Natalie. – I w ogóle nie jestem tu z nimi. Prawie ich nie znam.

Oczywiście. Natalie pokazała, jaka naprawdę jest.

- To ja już pójdę – szepnęła lekko drżącym głosem i zaczęła wycofywać się, korzystając z tego, że Emmett już jej nie przytrzymywał.

Oczy Belli zabłysły, ale to Victoria rzuciła się w stronę Natalie.

Skorzystałem ze swoich zdolności. Myślała, że gdy zabije Natalie, ja się załamię psychicznie i sam będę chciał stanąć z nią do walki. Tylko po to tu przybyła. Żeby mnie zabić. Ale co do tego wszystkiego miała Bella?

Victoria dopadła Natalie i oderwała jej głowę. Nie był to przyjemny widok, ale jeszcze niedawno sam miałem ochotę to zrobić, więc nie zareagowałem. Za to Carlisle wyglądał jakby chciał pomóc Natalie. Jednak nie ruszył się z miejsca.

Ledwo zauważałem całą sytuację. Patrzyłem cały czas na Bellę. Jakże się zmieniła… Była piękna. Tylko te jej oczy… Nie dość, że przerażały krwistą barwą, to jeszcze tryskały taką nienawiścią…

Po mojej prawej stronie buchnęły płomienie. Czyli Natalie już nie żyła. A ja obserwowałem tylko jak pięknie ogień odbija się w oczach Belli. Wreszcie zebrałem się w sobie i przemówiłem.

- Bello, ja… przepraszam – wykrztusiłem, lecz jej wyraz twarzy nie zmienił się.

Sekundę później obok Belli znalazła się na powrót Victoria. Patrzyła na mnie triumfalnie, ale po chwili jej uśmiech zbladł. Słuchałem, jak zmienia się tok jej myślenia. Zauważyła, że śmierć Natalie ani trochę mnie nie poruszyła. Zajęło jej to chwilę, ale w końcu zrozumiała, że zawsze kochałem tylko Bellę. I że ciągle ją kocham.

Zamarłem. W jej myślach pojawił się nowy plan. Chciała, żeby to Bella mnie zabiła. Właśnie po to obie tu przyszły. Bella też pragnie mojej śmierci. Za to, co jej zrobiłem.

Czy mogłem ją za to winić? W pełni ją rozumiałem. Ja też nienawidziłem siebie tak mocno, jak to tylko było możliwe. Bez wahania klęknąłbym przed nią i prosił o jak najokrutniejszą śmierć.

- Bello – odezwał się Carlisle. – Jak się cieszę, że cię widzę. Jakim cudem przeżyłaś atak wilków?

- Nie było żadnych wilków – odpowiedziała mu Victoria. – Po tym jak twój synalek porzucił Bellę i zostawił ją samą w lesie, błąkała się tam zrozpaczona, cierpiąc jak jeszcze nigdy w swoim życiu.

Zauważyłem, że przez twarz Belli przemknął ledwo dostrzegalny cień. Cierpiała. Do tej pory nie pozbyła się tych strasznych wspomnień. Z całą pewnością Victoria nie pozwalała jej o tym zapomnieć.

Tymczasem zwróciła się do mnie.

- Wiedziałeś, że chciałam pomścić śmierć Jamesa. A mimo to zostawiłeś ją bezbronną. Najwidoczniej nie obchodziło cię to, co się z nią stanie. Przecież nigdy jej nie kochałeś, prawda? Powiedziałeś, że jej nie chcesz.

- Bello, nie słuchaj jej – krzyknąłem. – To wszystko, co powiedziałem ci wtedy w lesie było kłamstwem! Ja ci…

- Kłamca! – wrzasnęła Victoria. – Boisz się śmierci, więc mówisz cokolwiek, byle tylko darowała ci życie.

Bella spojrzała na mnie z taką wrogością w oczach, że aż mnie zmroziło.

- A ja dokładnie wtedy, gdy ty ją tak bezlitośnie porzuciłeś – kontynuowała ruda wampirzyca – zmierzałam w kierunku waszego domu, żeby pomścić śmierć ukochanego. Chciałam zabić kogoś, kto był ci tak drogi, jak mnie James. Wyobraź sobie, jaka była moja radość, kiedy na drodze stanęła mi Bella. Znalazłam ją w lesie, ale nie wykazywała żadnej ochoty do życia. Była tak słaba, że dziwiłam się, że jeszcze oddycha. Po kilku dniach błąkania się po lesie człowiek nie wygląda najlepiej, wiesz? Tym bardziej, że jej rozpacz biła od niej bardzo wyraźnie. Opowiedziała mi, jak ją rzuciłeś, bo nie była dość dobra dla ciebie, bo przecież taki cudowny z ciebie wampir…

Victoria doskonale wiedziała jak najskuteczniej ranić ludzi. Teraz, kiedy już odgadła, że kocham Bellę, torturowała mnie wypominaniem mi mojego okrucieństwa wobec niej. Bolało mnie to jeszcze bardziej niż myślała, gdyż wszystko, o czym mówiła, widziałem w jej myślach. Nawet to, jak Bella dała się nabrać na jej współczucie. W rzeczywistości Victoria chciała ją jedynie wykorzystać do zabicia mnie i mojej rodziny. Nie mogę jej na to pozwolić.

- Zamieniłam ją w wampira, by razem ze mną mogła was znaleźć i zabić. – Victoria spojrzała mi prosto w oczy. – Kiedyś ty byłeś dla niej najważniejszy. Teraz jedyne, co ma jakąś wartość w jej życiu, jedyne czym się kieruje, to zemsta.

Spojrzałem na Bellę i znalazłem w jej oczach potwierdzenie słów Victorii. Nie było szans, żeby mnie jeszcze kochała. Nienawidziła mnie tak bardzo, jak ja nienawidziłem Jamesa, gdy chciał ją zabić. Teraz to ona chciała mnie pokonać. Jak mam chronić swoją rodzinę? Damy radę Victorii, ale przecież nikt z nas nie odważy się tknąć Belli. Jeśli będzie chciała mnie zabić, zrobi to, bo nie będę się bronił.

- Spójrz w jej oczy – powiedziała rudowłosa wampirzyca nienawistnie. – Widzisz? Są czerwone. Bella od swojej przemiany nigdy nie piła ludzkiej krwi. Widać, że za dużo czasu przebywała z wami, bo choć ja zabijałam ludzi przy niej i namawiałam ją, by robiła to samo, nie poddawała się pragnieniu i żywiła jedynie krwią zwierząt. Lecz niedawno zobaczyła ciebie, podły draniu, i tę małą w łóżku. Jej nienawiść do ciebie wzrosła na tyle, że zdecydowała się spróbować ludzkiej krwi. Przez ciebie stała się tym, czym nigdy nie chciała być!

W umyśle Victorii zobaczyłem scenę, w której podawała kielich ludzkiej krwi Belli, na twarzy której malowało się bezgraniczne obrzydzenie.

To wszystko przeze mnie. Powinienem zginąć. Sprawiłem jej tyle bólu swoją głupotą. Po raz pierwszy żałowałem, że Carlisle uratował mi życie ponad sto lat temu. Gdybym nie został wampirem, umarłbym już wtedy. Nie poznałbym Belli, nie naraził jej na niebezpieczeństwo, nie zranił jej tak mocno, jak jeszcze nikt nikogo nie zranił. Powinienem prosić ją jeszcze o tortury przed śmiercią. Ale nawet wtedy nie zadośćuczyniłbym jej za to, co zrobiłem. Jestem potworem.

Spojrzałem na moją ukochaną po raz kolejny tej nocy. Chciałbym móc tak wpatrywać się w nią już zawsze. Wyglądała pięknie i przerażająco zarazem. Jeśli chciałbym wyobrazić sobie anioła śmierci, to właśnie tak by wyglądał. Wiatr falował jej krwistoczerwoną suknią i w delikatny sposób odgarniał włosy do tyłu na jej plecy. Jej elektryzujące szkarłatne oczy ciskały błyskawice.

- Kochałam cię – wyszeptała nagle. Odezwała się po raz pierwszy tej nocy. Jej głos był taki, jak ona cała: cudowny. Jej melodyjny szept był ledwo dosłyszalny, a jednak przeszył nocną ciszę jak kometa przeszywa nocne niebo. Trafił prosto w moje nieżyjące serce. Kochała mnie, a ja ją zraniłem. Czy można być większym kretynem?

- Bello… - zacząłem, ale głos mi się załamał.

Victoria zaśmiała się.

Jeżeli miałbym teraz zginąć z rąk Belli, jedyną rzeczą, której chciałbym wcześniej dokonać było zabicie tej rudej suki. Z myśli Emmetta wyłapałem dokładnie to samo pragnienie. Carlisle i Rosalie również nie widzieli innego wyjścia. Śmierć Victorii była już postanowiona. Ale co zrobić z Bellą? Nie mogłem jej zabić. I nie pozwoliłbym nikomu tego zrobić.

_Trzeba zabić Bellę_, usłyszałem myśli Rosalie. Spojrzałem na nią gniewnie.

_Edwardzie, obawiam się, że nie będziemy mieli wyboru. _Carlisle również chciał jej śmierci.

Czy oni oszaleli?! Nie ma mowy! Ja ją kocham!

- Bello – przerwała ciszę Victoria. Jej głos przepełniony był podekscytowaniem, ale też zmiękł, gdy zwróciła się do swojej wspólniczki. – Myślę, że czas już to skończyć. Zabij go.


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

**Witam. Przedstawiam przedostatni rozdział tej historii. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba. Miłego czytania!**

* * *

Victoria rzuciła się na Rosalie w tej samej chwili, w której Emmett przesunął się w stronę Edwarda, żeby go chronić. Kiedy zauważył, że jego ukochanej grozi niebezpieczeństwo, zostawił brata i pognał, by osłaniać Rosalie.

Stanęłam naprzeciw Edwarda, wpatrując się w niego. Widziałam w jego oczach ból. Dobrze mu tak, podłemu zdrajcy. Poruszaliśmy się powoli, zataczając kręgi, cały czas obserwując siebie nawzajem. Zastanawiałam się właśnie jak zadać przeciwnikowi sporo bólu przed śmiercią, kiedy odezwał się:

- Bello, nie rób tego. – Jego głos był błagalny, drżał, zapewne z nadmiaru emocji. – Bello, proszę.

Jeżeli ten podlec myślał, że w jakikolwiek sposób zdoła ochronić swoje nędzne życie, to grubo się mylił. Jeśli tylko Victoria odciągnie jego rodzinę dostatecznie długo, uda mi się dokonać zemsty.

- Tak długo na to czekałam – odezwałam się szeptem, który nawet mnie napełnił przerażeniem. Naprawdę, brzmiałam jak jakaś psychopatka z horroru, polująca na niewinnych nastolatków. Cóż, po części tak właśnie było, tylko że mój nastolatek nie był niewinny, no i w ogóle nie był nastolatkiem.

- Bello, proszę – powtórzył, tym razem z jeszcze większym uczuciem. Wydał z siebie dziwny dźwięk, jakby się krztusił, zamrugał gwałtownie. Czyżby płakał?

Poczułam jak mój wyraz twarzy zmienia się z przepełnionego nienawiścią na lekko zszokowany.

Czemu płakał? Aż tak bardzo przerażała go wizja śmierci? Nie takim go zapamiętałam. Mój Edward nie bał się umierania.

Co ja mówię?! „Mój Edward"?! To chore! Przecież ja go nienawidzę! Jestem tu, żeby go zniszczyć! Zasłużył na to! Jest zły do szpiku kości!

Moją kłótnię z samą sobą przerwało mi niespodziewane wydarzenie. Nagle usłyszałam, że zbliżają się do nas trzy wampiry. Spojrzałam na Victorię. Nie dała po sobie poznać, że coś słyszała. Miała cały czas zaciętą minę, próbując pokonać Cullenów. Walczyła bardzo dobrze, mimo iż przeciw niej stała trójka wampirów. Udało jej się nawet zranić Rosalie. Zrobiła jej dość pokaźną ranę na policzku pod prawym okiem. Co oznacza, że nawet jeśli Rosalie to przeżyje, na co wszystko wskazywało, będzie miała wyraźną pamiątkę po tym starciu. Może niewidoczną ludzkim okiem, ale wampirzym na pewno. Poczułam dziwną satysfakcję z tego faktu.

W tej chwili na polanę wpadli Esme, Alice i Jasper. Stało się dla mnie jasne, że przegrałyśmy.

- No dobra, rozłóżmy tego rudego babsztyla na części! – krzyknął Emmett, uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha.

Wszyscy Cullenowie, oprócz Edwarda, który ciągle wpatrywał się we mnie trochę błagalnym, a trochę zafascynowanym spojrzeniem, otoczyli Victorię ciasnym kręgiem. Zanim zdążyłam się ruszyć, ona wykonała pierwszy krok, rzucając się w kierunku Alice. Jednak nawet jej nie drasnęła, gdyż Jasper stanął w obronie ukochanej i przyjął na siebie cios Victorii. Mimo to, szybko się otrząsnął i sam zaatakował wroga. Reszta Cullenów, widząc furię w jego oczach, uznała, że da sobie z nią radę i zwróciła swój wzrok na mnie.

W mgnieniu oka rzuciłam się w stronę Edwarda, nie przemyślając wcześniej tej decyzji. Nie miało to żadnego sensu, gdyż nie było najmniejszych szans dla mnie samej przeciwko ich siódemce. Wiedziałam, że to już koniec. Zdecydowałam się na ten krok w desperacji. Zdążyłam zaatakować swoimi ostrymi jak brzytwa zębami ramię Edwarda i udało mi się go zranić, zanim Emmett odciągnął mnie do niego.

Wyrywałam się i szarpałam, ale siły nowonarodzonej już dawno mnie opuściły i w końcu dałam sobie spokój.

- Emmett, zostaw ją, dam sobie radę – powiedział Edward już nie błagalnym, ale bardzo poważnym głosem.

- Jasne, braciszku – odpowiedział, ale nie puścił mnie. – Ona już nie jest bezbronnym człowiekiem. Ma teraz dość siły, żeby cię zabić. Ale jak chcesz, to mogę ją wypuścić. Niech sobie pohasa po mieście i zabije kilku bogu ducha winnych ludzi, proszę bardzo.

Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie Carlisle'a, żeby Emmett zmienił zdanie.

- Albo i nie – powiedział, podniósł mnie jedną ręką i zaniósł w kierunku najbliższego drzewa. Przygwoździł mnie do niego, trzymając moje ręce po obu stronach głowy.

Za jego plecami buchnęły płomienie. Nawet się nie obejrzał. Tylko ja wpatrywałam się w miejsce, gdzie zakończyła swój wampirzy żywot Victoria. Czy było mi jej żal? Trudno odpowiedzieć na to pytanie.

- Nie patrz tam w ten sposób – odezwał się Edward. – Zasłużyła na to.

- Tak jak i ty – rzuciłam z nienawiścią. Nie zaprzeczył. – A ona była jedyną osobą, którą choć trochę obchodził mój los. Tylko ona wyciągnęła do mnie rękę.

Twarz Edwarda znowu zmieniła wyraz na błagalny.

- Bello, to wszystko, o czym mówiła ci Victoria przez te lata było kłamstwem. Uwierz mi, słyszałem jej myśli. Chciała cię tylko wykorzystać, żebyś mnie zabiła.

- Sama mogła to zrobić – rzuciłam. Nie zamierzałam w ogóle z nim rozmawiać, ale jakoś samo mi się wymsknęło. Chciałam jakoś się bronić przed praniem mózgu, które zamierzał mi zrobić.

- Jej celem było zadanie mi jak największego bólu przed śmiercią. Chciała, żebym widział ciebie z nienawiścią w oczach, gdy patrzyłaś na mnie. Wiedziała, że w ten sposób będę cierpiał najbardziej, bo zawsze cię kochałem.

Prawie się uśmiechnęłam. Mnie? To co ta płonąca lala robiła w jego łóżku? Spojrzałam wymownie na dogasające płomienie.

- Natalie nigdy się nie liczyła – powiedział Edward. – To, co wtedy widziałaś… Przepraszam. Myślałem, że nie żyjesz! Natalie to była tylko...

- Natalie to akurat moja wina – odezwał się Carlisle. Spojrzałam na niego. Miał w tej chwili bardzo poważną minę. – Kiedy Edward dowiedział się o twojej śmierci, wpadł w jakiś trans. Nie wychodził z domu, nie polował, nie robił zupełnie nic. Chciał nawet popełnić samobójstwo, ale pilnowaliśmy go w dzień i w nocy. Był zrozpaczony.

- Nie rozumiem – wtrąciłam. – Dlaczego? Zostawił mnie na pastwę Victorii. Moje życie zależało od jej kaprysu! Przecież mogła mnie zabić! Więc czemu wiadomość o mojej śmierci w ogóle wywołała u niego jakieś emocje?

Mówiłam do Carlisle'a, decydując się kompletnie ignorować Edwarda. Ale ten nie poddał się tak łatwo i zaczął się bronić.

- Bello, kochałem cię! Nadal cię kocham!

- Bzdury. To niby dlaczego...

- Dla twojego dobra! – wykrzyknął zdenerwowany.

- Dla mojego dobra – powtórzyłam i zaczęłam się śmiać. To chyba najgłupsza wymówka w historii świata. – Miałam umrzeć dla mojego dobra.

- Bello! – Edward wyraźnie tracił cierpliwość. – Nie przewidziałem ataku Victorii. W moim mniemaniu, odchodząc zapewniałem ci bezpieczeństwo. Gdy byłaś ze mną, cały czas coś zagrażało twojemu życiu. Nawet w mojej rodzinie zdarzył się atak na ciebie!

- No nie, mnie w to nie mieszaj! – odezwał się Jasper, który, kiedy już zabił Victorię, wrócił przysłuchiwać się naszej rozmowie. Hm… rozmowie. Może raczej negocjacjom. Od tego zależało w tej chwili moje życie. Ale mnie już nie zależało na tym, by przeżyć. – Po pierwsze, to ona – wskazał na mnie – jest tak nieszczęśliwa, że skaleczyła się przy siedmiu wampirach. Po drugie – złagodził głos – nawet bez tego zostawiłbyś Bellę. Za bardzo bałeś się o jej życie. Była, a teraz znów jest dla ciebie najważniejszą istotą na Ziemi.

- Pewnie tak – potwierdził po namyśle Edward. – Ale, Bello, zrozum. Cały czas chodziło mi tylko o twoje bezpieczeństwo! Musisz mi uwierzyć! Ja cię kocham.

- Przepraszam cię, Bello – zabrał głos Carlisle. – Chciałem przywrócić jakoś Edwarda do życia i dlatego przyprowadziłem mu Natalie. Liczyłem na to, że się zakocha i przestanie myśleć o tobie.

Warknęłam mimowolnie. Naprawdę ciężko jest nad tym zapanować, kiedy jest się drapieżnikiem. Jednak Carlisle nie zwrócił na to uwagi i kontynuował.

- Edward wiedział, że nie chcemy patrzeć jak cierpi, więc przyjął do siebie Natalie. Ale zrobił to tylko po to, żeby rodzina przestała się martwić. Uwierzyliśmy mu. Dopiero niedawno okazało się, że Natalie cały czas nas oszukiwała. Wiedziała, że żyjesz. Widziała cię tamtego dnia na dachu. Edward chciał ją zabić, gdy się o tym dowiedział.

Spojrzałam na mojego byłego chłopaka. Jeżeli to wszystko prawda, jeżeli zostawił mnie z miłości, nie powinnam go zabijać. Co prawda, to było bardzo głupie z jego strony, ale nie zasługiwał na śmierć.

- Chyba ci wierzę – odezwałam się cicho, czując, że gdybym była człowiekiem, po policzkach spływałyby mi łzy.

- Bello! – Edward uśmiechnął się szeroko, a jego twarz wybrała wyraz najwyższego szczęścia.

Emmett puścił mnie, a jego brat podbiegł do mnie z szeroko rozłożonymi ramionami, zapewne z zamiarem uściskania mnie. Jednak ja wywinęłam się jego rękom i stanęłam z boku. Wszyscy spojrzeli na mnie zdziwieni.

- Wierzę ci, co nie oznacza, że ci przebaczam – wyjaśniłam swoje zachowanie. – mimo wszystko rzuciłeś mnie i zostawiłeś na pastwę Victorii. Nie obchodzi mnie to, z jakich powodów to zrobiłeś.

- Ale Bello… - zaczął Edward ze smutkiem na twarzy, jakby już wiedział, co się zaraz stanie.

- Teraz odejdę – powiedziałam. – A wy nie będziecie mnie zatrzymywać.

- Bello, proszę, nie… - błagał Edward, ale ja nie mogłam tego tak zostawić. To, co mi zrobił nie mogło tak po prostu przejść w niepamięć.

- Teraz odejdę – powtórzyłam. – Chyba nie oczekiwałeś, że rzucę ci się w ramiona i zapomnę o wszystkim. Nie próbuj mnie zatrzymywać i nie idź za mną.

- Bello, proszę…

- Nie.

Podeszłam do niego i położyłam mu rękę na ramieniu.

- Do zobaczenia, Edwardzie.

Odwróciłam się i w ludzkim tempie pobiegłam w kierunku hotelu, żeby zabrać swoje rzeczy i wyjechać z tego miasta na zawsze.

* * *

Patrzyłem jak moja ukochana, miłość mojego życia, odchodzi i nie mogłem nic zrobić. Pewnie jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie wyglądałem tak żałośnie, nawet kiedy dowiedziałem się o jej śmierci. Tym razem to ona mnie zostawiała, a ja poczułem jak to jest. Kiedy tylko zniknęła mi z pola widzenia, rozpłakałem się. Oczywiście, nie uroniłem ani jednej łzy, ale zaniosłem się takim szlochem, że Esme natychmiast znalazła się przy mnie, żeby mnie przytulić.

Jedna rzecz mnie pocieszała i pozwalała cały czas mieć nadzieję. Bella nie powiedziała „żegnaj", a „do zobaczenia".


	14. Epilog

Był piękny letni dzień, ciepły, choć pochmurny. I bardzo dobrze. Mogłam wyjść do miasta na imprezę na Starym Mieście. Mieszkałam teraz w małym miasteczku w New Hampshire, gdzie co roku organizowano festyn. Postanowiłam się tam przejść, zobaczyć jak bawią się normalni ludzie.

Minęło ponad półtora roku odkąd zostałam pozbawiona swojej towarzyszki. Od tego czasu nie nawiązałam kontaktu z nikim z mojego gatunku. Mojego małego miasteczka nie nawiedzał żaden wampir.

Siedziałam sobie na ławce w parku, mając świetny widok na scenę, na której grały swoje małe koncerty lokalne grupy rockowe. Patrzyłam jak ludzie zbierali się, by razem świętować rocznicę powstania ich miasta. Przyjechało nawet wesołe miasteczko, do którego wrzeszczące dzieciaki ciągnęły swoich rodziców.

Po niedługim czasie na Starówce zgromadziło się tak wielu ludzi, że utworzyli hałasujący, rozchichotany, wesoły tłumek. Mimo iż kończyły się miejsca, gdzie można usiąść, to obok mnie na ławce pozostawało nadal puste. Żaden z mieszkańców miasteczka nie miał śmiałości, aby się do mnie przysiąść. Nie wiem czy odstraszała ich moja nietypowa uroda, czy raczej podświadomie woleli nie zbliżać się do drapieżnika.

Na scenę wszedł właśnie zespół, który grał stare rockowe kawałki z czasów mojego dzieciństwa. Uśmiechnęłam się do siebie, przypominając sobie moją mamę i tatę. Powinnam sprawdzić, co u nich.

- Cześć – usłyszałam nagle melodyjny baryton tak wyraźnie, jakby ktoś powiedział mi to do ucha. – Mogę się przysiąść? – spytał Edward i, nie czekając na moją odpowiedź, opadł wdzięcznie na ławkę obok mnie.

Wiedziałam, że gdybym była człowiekiem, serce waliłoby mi jak oszalałe.

- Jestem Edward – powiedział i podał mi rękę.

Spojrzałam na niego zdziwiona. Automatycznie wyciągnęłam do niego dłoń, ale nie odezwałam się.

- A ty masz na imię…? – spytał.

- Eee… Bella – wybełkotałam.

- Cieszę się, że cię poznałem – powiedział i uścisnął mi rękę.

Dalej patrzyłam na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. Edward roześmiał się.

- Przepraszam, że tak bezpośrednio się do ciebie zwracam, ale już od jakiegoś czasu mi się podobasz. Może wyjdziemy gdzieś razem? Do kina lub na małe… polowanko?

Uśmiechnęłam się promiennie.

- Chętnie – powiedziałam.

Zrozumiałam o co mu chodziło. To, co kiedyś było między nami, te złe rzeczy i te dobre, zostawiliśmy za sobą. Zapomnieliśmy o przeszłości. Teraz nastąpił nowy początek. Nowe życie.

**KONIEC**

* * *

**Mam nadzieję, że moja historia się wam spodobała. Składam wielkie dzięki Ichi-chan11 i frisonponey za wsparcie. Jesteście wspaniałe!**


End file.
